Heartaches & Devotion
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: One drunken night produced the most precious life for Gray and Juvia, but it wasn't enough to bring them together. How much devotion can one offer to erase heartaches from years past.
1. Steel

**General Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Mashima Hiro &amp; Kodansha. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

**STEEL**

* * *

_A squeak, followed by a burp, and then a giggle..._

It was cuteness overload.

Juvia Lockser thought there would be no other man to occupy her heart than the always stoic Gray Fullbuster. Fate had a different plan for her.

A year ago she was blessed to meet the boy who completely changed her life. Pining for Gray day after day was tiring. Professing her love every chance she got was exhausting. Devoting herself for the ice mage alone was draining. She was ready to give up.

And then, she met Steel.

His eyes were the colour of the sky on a cool summer day — refreshing, relaxing, and simply smile-generating. His hair was the colour of the wintry sky during a snowy night, deep dark blue — heartwarming and romantic. His smile lifted the dark clouds away. His intense gaze filled her heart.

Just looking at Steel made Juvia happy.

Juvia vowed to be devoted to Steel until she would expel her last breath. After all, she already surrendered her heart to him completely.

"Energetic as always," a deep and manly voice said from behind.

Juvia didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Her eyes were simply fixated on the love of her life.

Gray Fullbuster sat beside the blue-haired woman, who just couldn't take her deep blue orbs away from the chubby, rosy-cheeked toddler trying to crawl on the carpeted floor.

"That's my boy!" Gray crawled forward to meet his son.

Steel Lockser-Fullbuster squealed and giggled, and even burped, as soon as his father rubbed his head gently. All Juvia could do was laugh at the bundle of joy right in front of them.

* * *

**A/N:** After years of absence (and formerly writing under ladie shinomori), I'm back to testing the waters of fanfiction writing. I have bigger plans for this story, but as I've stated, it's still in the testing process. I'm not sure how it'll be received, as I'm not exactly entirely dedicated in reading/watching Fairy Tail. However, I do love Juvia's character. If the story focuses on her most of the time, I'd probably be up-to-date with the story. Hopefully, I can get their characterization as close as possible, if not entirely accurate. I do hope readers will enjoy this.


	2. Arrangement

**Standard disclaimer applies. All rights belong to Mashima Hiro and Kodansha.**

* * *

**ARRANGEMENT**

* * *

"Juvia is grateful."

Juvia eyed Gray as the young father carried Steel inside the bedroom to put him to sleep. The almost two-year-old boy was still fully awake. It was past midnight already.

"No problem. I did tell you that if you need help, just call any time." Gray gave her a quick glance before returning his focus on the young boy, rolling around his bed. "Hey little man," he called gently to his son. "Time to sleep. Mommy needs to rest too."

Juvia left the room, giving Gray more alone time with the toddler. The father and son didn't see each other for a week because Gray was out on a mission. He wasn't scheduled to meet up with Steel until the weekend. Yet, Steel was already getting restless. He was usually very obedient towards Juvia, but not this night.

During dinner, the boy kept asking "Daddy where?" in his most eloquent baby speech. By 10, when it was "sleepy time", Steel became more agitated. He started throwing a tantrum and asking for Gray.

Thank heavens that Gray just returned from his mission that morning. She knew he must be exhausted, but Steel was her priority now. With a heavy heart, Juvia had no choice but to contact him.

The blue-haired woman proceeded to the kitchen where she prepared a bento for Gray to bring home. She knew the ice mage probably didn't have anything in his fridge. Not that she's trying to act the wife she once dreamt of. No, this was only an act a friend would do for a friend.

It's just that... well, this friend happened to be the father of her son.

It all started with a heavy drinking session that led to a passionate night, which resulted in a cute bundle of joy. However, there was no commitment between the two of them. Their relationship stayed as _nakama_, fellow mages who happened to get pregnant after a one-night stand.

This had been their arrangement for the past two years, ever since Juvia gave birth to Steel. During her pregnancy and Steel's infancy, Juvia was still living at the Fairy Hills dormitory. It was Gray who insisted for her to move. He wouldn't be able to come in and out of her house to see Steel. Also, Juvia needed a bigger space for her and her son.

Juvia was hesitant at first, but Gray insisted for him to pay for the rent. Eventually, with the help of their friends, she was convinced to move into a bigger apartment, which was closer to Gray's apartment.

"Sleeping like a log now," Gray appeared at the kitchen's doorway, an amused expression in his eyes. "All I did was promise to bring him somewhere tomorrow." Shaking his head at the thought of his adorable son, Gray chuckled. Ever since Steel was born, he found himself smiling and laughing more.

The power of Steel!

Juvia also changed. Her obsessive and _stalker-ish_ tendencies dissipated. No more elaborate love confessions and grand romantic gestures towards Gray, except for one thing — the way she called his name.

"Ah, Gray-sama really knows how to pacify Steel," she gave him a small smile. Tiredness slowly crept up to her. She wrapped the bento and handed it to him. "Here, Juvia prepared lunch for you tomorrow."

Gray received it with a nod. Times like this, when Juvia showed her caring side, he didn't know the words to say. He mentally bonked his head. There was one word appropriate for such occasions. "Thanks, Juvia. You didn't have to."

The bluenette beauty shook her head. "No, no, Juvia likes cooking anyway. Juvia ended up making more than Juvia and Steel can eat."

"Well then, any time you have extra food, reserve it for me," Gray said sheepishly.

Juvia nodded. "Gray-sama should go. It's really very late. Be careful on your way home."

There was a cheerful tone in her words, although Gray sensed something else. It was like she was suddenly so distant and awkward around him. For now he decided to let that go. No sense making a big deal out of nothing.

When the brief goodbye greetings were exchanged between the two of them and Juvia closed the door behind him, Gray lingered outside her door. There was a heavy feeling inside his chest — as if he was thrown aside. As Gray walked out of the apartment building, he looked up to the second floor, checking Juvia's windows. The lights were already out. A sad smile appeared on his lips.

Gray was somewhat hoping Juvia would ask him to stay for the night.

He didn't want to part from his son, but this was their arrangement.

For the past year, Gray had been religiously checking if there was a vacancy in this very building. He just wanted to be close to Steel. It pained him that he couldn't see his son's face every morning he wakes up. It pained him that he couldn't be there for Juvia all the time.

_Juvia,_ he internally spoke her name as if it was a melancholic verse.

She was so utterly devoted to him, but she changed. Her affections for him disappeared and got transferred to Steel. Not that he was jealous of his own son, but a small part of him craved for her undivided attention every now and then.

When Steel was born, Gray gave hints to Juvia he wanted to try and build a relationship with her for the sake of Steel. But before he could explicitly tell her his plan, Juvia proposed an arrangement that clearly defined their relationship as platonic.

"_Gray-sama, Juvia believes we can take care of Steel even if we are not together."_

"_Then Juvia, why don't we try—," he was cut off._

"_Juvia doesn't see Gray-sama as anything more than a nakama anymore. Juvia still hopes to be Gray-sama's friend, so that we can be good parents to Steel."_

_Gray didn't know how to react to that. He could only agree to her proposal._

Thus, Steel stays with Juvia majority of the time. He goes to Gray's place during the weekends. The two of them are careful not to go on missions at the same time. If Juvia's on a mission, Gray makes sure to stay and take care of Steel, and vice versa.

With a lingering look, Gray peeled his eyes away from Juvia's apartment windows. The night's summer breeze was cool to his skin, yet he was still itching to take off his shirt. Gray sighed and dragged his feet back to his lonely apartment.

* * *

Juvia couldn't help but take a glimpse outside her bedroom window, a few minutes after Gray left. Surprisingly, she still caught Gray's figure walking away from her building.

It was as if her sixth sense — which is basically her "Gray-sama radar" — had been reactivated.

Well, truthfully, she never lost it. After all these years, she still held affection for the ice mage, no matter how much she tried to move on. The one thing different now was that she can now control herself. Even when there are urges to squeal in delight whenever she sees Gray, or profess her admiration, Juvia can now hold back.

Even today, when she wanted so much to ask Gray to stay for the night, Juvia controlled herself. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She didn't want him to think that Juvia was back to her old obsessive traits. She didn't want to drive him way, thus completely destroying the wonderful arrangement they set up for Steel.

It still hurts, though.

The most painful love, after all, was the unrequited kind.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the kind reviews. Although, I was a bit surprised that most of you found it "cute". It was quite unintentional, because the tone I'm going for this fic is a little... melancholic.

I can't write something similar to a Shounen-type story, where epic battles and actions are required. So, please don't expect that. Let's say I'm aiming more for the tones found in most Josei (slice of life). If anyone's familiar with the manga Bread &amp; Butter by Ashihara Hinako, that's the tone I'm aiming for. Not too comedic or dramatic. Or, something like Strobe Edge by Sakisaka Io (shoujo manga).

Lastly, I was planning to publish this chapter after I actually read a good bulk of the manga or watch the anime. But, I'm just itching to put it up (and just can't find the will to restart this series). So, expect a little OOCness or some inaccuracies. You can also look at this fic as an AU, although I'm setting it in the same setting and timeline. I'm just using my creative licenses. I'll also try to keep my author's notes short.


	3. Glass Earrings

**Standard disclaimer applies. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**GLASS EARRINGS**

* * *

The house felt empty without the toddler running around, scattering his toys, or badgering Juvia with random questions.

It was Gray's time with Steel after all.

Juvia looked around her apartment, trying to figure out what to do. She woke up early morning and had managed to bake three different pastries and two loaves of bread. The living room had been tidied up; the bathroom was scrubbed clean; and the kitchen fully re-organized. The only activity she could think of was to head to the bedroom to find something to do.

"Ah, Juvia should throw out old things she doesn't need," she announced out loud. She began rummaging through her walk-in closet full of boxes. There was a period in her life where she compulsively bought anything she fancied. Most of them, Juvia didn't have the heart to throw out. The only thing she managed to throw, just before Steel was born, were the Gray-sama dolls she kept making.

A tiny sealed box fell from the top shelf, hitting Juvia on the head. She carefully opened it, already knowing what it was.

Inside was a pair of the most beautiful umbrella-shaped glass earrings. Sparkling and glistening even with dim lights, a vivid memory from two years past played in front of her.

* * *

The mission was a success, but why does it feel like a failure.

Juvia didn't want to think about it anymore, but the feeling of defeat plagued her mind. She kicked a harmless pebble with such force it actually flew up; but when it landed down, it hit her head. The blue-haired mage scowled.

"Ugh, now Juvia really feels gloomy," she puffed her cheeks, looking up the sky. So far, so good! No rain yet. She was nearing the outskirts of Magnolia, but she really didn't feel like reporting back to the guild. "Perhaps Juvia should drown herself in alcohol?" she asked a particular no one. "It would be nice if Juvia can share a drink with Gray-sama."

Her coquettish tee-heeing filled the entire area. Now that Juvia's mind was filled with images of her beloved ice mage, the giggles wouldn't stop.

"Ha, I knew that was you!" someone exclaimed from behind her.

Juvia froze, and a deep red tint painted her cheeks. Ah, just the sound of her Gray-sama's voice made her heart thump like crazy. The blue-haired lady slowly turned around, eyes blinking rapidly in a seductive fashion. To others, it would look as if she was flirting. However, Juvia was just trying hard to adjust her vision — just to verify that the handsome being in front of her wasn't a product of her illusion.

Gray crinkled his brows at the blinking girl. Her odd behaviours always made him uncomfortable. A part of him craved for Juvia to stop with her advances, but then there's the part that always got captivated.

"Gray-sama knew Juvia's laughter?"

Her high-pitched tone was enough indication that the water lady was excited. Gray sighed out loud. He had heard the animated giggling coming from the fork in the road. Without even seeing the owner, he somehow guessed it was Juvia.

Their guildmates often joked that Juvia installed a satellite or radar in her brain, which she uses to detect Gray's presence. For some reason, Gray had somehow developed the same thing. He wouldn't be surprised if Juvia "installed" this mind-boggling technology while he was asleep.

"Well... you know, you've got, uh, quite the unique type of, umm, laugh, so yeah," the stuttering Gray looked the other way, a finger scratching his cheek. "So, you finished your mission?"

Juvia walked closer to Gray, hands tightly clasped above her chest, as if she was praying to a divine deity. She was nodding non-stop. "Gray-sama also knew of Juvia's whereabouts and activities?!" she exclaimed.

_Tch, the length of this girl's imagination._ "Well, that's the only reason why you ain't stalki — er, around the guild."

"Un, un," Juvia nodded in agreement. "Juvia loves Gray-sama, but she also needs to earn money for rent," her mouth twisted into a pout and a sad look grew visible in her eyes.

"Uh, well that's understandable." This time Gray scratched his head. Will there be a time when he and Juvia can actually have a decent conversation — without her professing her love or her imagination running wild?

"And how was Gray-sama's visit to Balsam Village?"

_Wow, she really knew many things about Gray!_

"Twas alright," was his limited response. Gray walked ahead of the blue-haired mage who followed him eagerly. The two continued to walk in silence. The ice mage could only imagine Juvia sending invisible but powerful love arrows behind him. As crazy as it sounds, Gray actually felt these arrows piercing through his skin. Whether that's a good thing or not, he chose to ignore those signs.

Just before they reached the town square, Gray noticed that Juvia slowed down her pace. He turned around to see a dejected-looking lady with her head bent low, as if someone was sucking out her vitality.

"Something wrong?"

"Gray-sama should go ahead. Juvia will go there," she pointed towards a mid-sized tavern. Juvia didn't even wait for Gray's reply. She went ahead of the confused ice mage and disappeared inside the establishment. She didn't expect Gray to follow her. In fact, she was hoping that Gray wouldn't. As much as she adored having Gray's presence, right now wasn't that moment. The taste of failure was still fresh in her tongue. The only way to erase it was to wallow in liquor with a special blend of self-pity.

Some minutes later, a stoic-looking Gray pulled a bar stool beside her.

"Gray-sama is lost. This isn't Fairy Tail."

Gray snickered. "I know that, dummy." He called the barkeeper and ordered his usual pint. He had been to this tavern on a few occasions, so a familiarity had been created between him and the barkeeper. The place itself provided an intimate and relaxing atmosphere. "Is anything wrong?"

Juvia held onto her liquor glass with two hands, as it was the most fragile thing. She took a small sip and crunched up her nose. She didn't like the bitterness taste that enveloped her mouth.

"Juvia is _perfeeeectly_ fine." The stress on that one word was obvious enough something was bothering her.

"Did you fail your mission?"

Juvia's head instantly turned to face Gray, a big blob of tears formed in each of her eye. She puffed out her cheeks, as if trying to prevent a wail or anything to come out of her lips.

"You did, didn't you?" The puff of her mouth grew even bigger. Gray didn't know whether to squeeze her from being too cute or hit her in the head for not acting her age. He waited for her to explain; but when it seemed like Juvia wasn't going to open her mouth, Gray knew how to make her talk. He chugged his pint and wiped his mouth. "I guess I've no reason to sit here with you if you're not gonna talk to me."

Juvia's hands clung to Gray's shirt sleeves. "Noooo, Gray-sama. Please stay with Juvia!" Her pleading puppy-eyed look was quite irresistible. Gray folded his arms across his chest. He twisted his body to fully face the water mage. His raised brow indicated for Juvia to keep talking. With a loud sigh, she relented.

"Juvia didn't really fail her mission. Juvia defeated the enemy mage, but..." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes again. "The client didn't specify that the job is to fight a water mage causing trouble. Juvia had a hard time fighting her."

Gray listened intently. Unconsciously, he brought a hand to pat Juvia's head. His hand froze as soon as he realized what he's doing. However, the smiling eyes of Juvia — who is obviously enjoying Gray's petting — made him continue.

Juvia carried on with the rest of the story. Battling another water mage was tough. A lot of water magic had been spent, which only meant volumes of water being used. In the end, the whole village was flooded. The enemy water mage managed to run away before getting apprehended. The client was furious. Feeling guilty, Juvia chose not to accept the pay.

Her soft-hearted nature truly impressed Gray. He ordered another set of hard drinks for both him and Juvia, eager to console the gloomy blue-haired mage. A few drinks later, Juvia's drunkenness was apparent. Gray knew he was more than buzzed as well.

A glistening piece of jewel caught his attention. It adorned Juvia's right ear. Gray brushed her blue hair away from her face and clipped it behind her ear. His finger lingered on the shimmering glass earring shaped as an umbrella.

"That's pretty," he muttered, his head resting on his hand, eyes transfixed on the red-cheeked woman.

Juvia giggled. "I got — Juvia got it as a present. I didn't — Juvia didn't want to accept, but Lyon-sama insisted."

_Lyon?_ Gray dropped his hand, and then clenched it in a tight fist. "That bastard gave it to you?"

Another giggle from the mage, but this time it annoyed Gray. "Lyon-sama would leave presents in front of my — in front of Juvia's door. One time was a rose encased in ice. Next was beautiful nightingale using ice make." A sad smile appeared on her face. "When Lyon-sama said he's leaving, he gave me this glass earring as his last gift. He made me promise not to take it off."

By this time, Gray was fuming. Oh, he recognized the emotion developing in him. Still, he wasn't willing to admit what it was. The next thing he did, he completely blamed it on alcohol.

In a flash, his hand was at the back of her head to guide her face where he wanted it. Juvia's eyes widened as she came face to face with the love of her life. Giving her no time to react, Gray covered Juvia's lips with his. Something ignited in him as soon as he tasted her. Both his hands were now cradling her face. Juvia had to lean against the bar top for support.

_You're mine tonight._

Whether that was spoken out loud or not, the two Fairy Tail mages soon found themselves in Gray's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: ** Thank you once again for the reviews, as well as those who followed/favourited the story. Please enjoy.


	4. Duly Noted

**DULY NOTED**

* * *

**_Dear Gray-sama,_**

**_Thank you._**

**_Love, Your Juvia._**

* * *

A beautifully handwritten note was the only evidence of Juvia's presence in his apartment. When Gray woke up, the side where Juvia slept was empty and cold. The pillow was smoothed out, as if no one used it. She probably left quite early.

Yet, Gray could still taste the sensation of her touch. He could still feel the sting on his shoulders where her fingernails dug through. Her sweet scent still lingered on his skin. When Gray closed his eyes, he could picture Juvia's body. That one night was enough for his hands to memorize every curve and shape Juvia hides underneath her modest clothing.

"Oh, it's just Gray," Gajeel's voice echoed throughout the building once Gray entered. The tall dragon slayer wore a dismayed look as soon as he saw Gray. He never really liked the guy, for the mere fact that Juvia suffers from "love sickness" — her words, not Gajeel's. It was quite ironic that when his guildmates started asking about Juvia (she was supposed to come back from her mission yesterday), it was the ice mage who showed up. Nah, it was just mere coincidence.

Gray didn't respond to the no-brow mage. He was well aware of Gajeel's dislike towards him. Instead, he made his way towards the guild's bar without greeting anyone. He pulled a seat beside Cana, who's already chugging down what looked like her fourth drink. He greeted her with a casual salute.

Mirajane came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of pancakes and waffles. When she saw Gray, she waved at him cheerfully, but a puzzled expression was visible on her face. She placed the tray of food in front of Gray and looked around the guild.

"Hmm, I wonder where Juvia is..."

"Wh-whaaat? Why are you asking me? It's not like we're together!"

Mirajane titled her head to the side, confused about her friend's reaction. "Um, I wasn't exactly asking you. I'm just wondering out loud. She should've reported back yesterday. I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's fine," Gray assured her. With Mirajane distracted, he started picking on the waffles, not exactly caring if that was meant for one of his guildmates.

Mirajane kept wandering her eyes around the area. Many know that wherever Gray was, Juvia was bound to show up. Yet, there was still no sign of her. Once she noticed what Gray was doing, she slapped his hand with such force the ice mage had to jump back from his seat. "That's not for you!" she immediately snatched the fork from his hand and grabbed the tray. Mirajane still proceeded to deliver the food order, even with the half-eaten waffles.

"Gray, be of some use and help me grab some more beer kegs from the storage," she called out to the scowling ice mage. Gray complied, and Mirajane followed after him. She had something to discuss with Gray in private actually.

When they got to the storage room, Mirajane faced Gray. "Are you sure you don't know where Juvia is?"

"Wh-why do you keep asking me? Why, do you think Juvia spent the night with me?"

Mirajane frowned at Gray's outburst. "You're getting so defensive for no reason. I'm merely asking because she seemed to pop up wherever you are," she sighed out loud. "Yesterday, we received a mission report from her client. It seemed the mission didn't go as expected. We're just worried."

Gray scratched his head. He was giving himself away. Then again, it could be just his paranoia. He should just play it cool. "Well, don't ask me about her. You know..." he trailed off. No one in the guild should know about his night with Juvia. His best defence now was to play the uncaring character. "It's not like I bother to know about her."

_So uncool of him!_

"Do you really dislike Juvia?" Mirajane asked after a moment of silence. Knowing Gray, the man seemed to say things opposite of what he feels. She had observed Gray's eyes trailing after an unaware Juvia. There were multiple times that the Fairy Tail's head waitress caught Gray hiding a smile —at times a blush— after Juvia's giddy love confessions.

Gray bent his head low. "Dislike?" he shook his head. "When I see her and hear her voice, I feel so suffocated, as if I'm drowning."

Unbeknownst to the two mages, a blue-haired girl stood outside the storage room, hearing an admission that broke her heart into pieces. Tears stung her eyes, but she fought back the urge to cry. She bade a confused Gajeel a quick goodbye and ran out of the building.

If only Juvia stayed.

"I... think about her all the time," muttered a flustered Gray.

"Like you're drowning in a sea of love," teased Mirajane, poking him on the side.

Gray brushed her hand away and turned around. He didn't want Mirajane to see him embarrassed. Yet, he needed to tell someone about it. "No, seriously, it's like I can't breathe when she's near me, but I don't hate that feeling. It's confusing for me, you know."

"Well, well, well... It seems Fairy Tail's ice mage has fallen for the water mage," Mirajane crossed her arms, a mischievous smile appearing. "You should tell Juvia-chan. She'll be so happy!"

Gray frowned, knowing he's not yet ready to take a leap into the fires of romance. He wanted to be sure about his feelings, especially when it comes to Juvia. There was one thing he was sure of — Juvia already owns a special place in his icy heart.


	5. Changing

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**CHANGING**

* * *

Seeing him was inevitable. She tried so hard to prevent any encounter for the past month, but she knew sooner or later they would cross paths.

After all, they share the same guild.

"Drip, drip, drop!" Juvia chanted, as if this was a prayer to calm down her nerves. "Drip, drip, drop," she mumbled once more as she stood in front of the Fairy Tail building. "Ooh-kay, I can do this!" holding up a fist to pump herself up, Juvia pushed the heavy doors.

She was greeted with the usual cheery, albeit drunken, atmosphere. Many waved at her as she entered. Juvia was obviously wearing a huge smile, as if nothing heavy was stored in her heart. She waved back at her guildmates and approached a table.

"Good morning, Gajeel-kun, Levy-chan~" her sing-song tune echoed throughout the hall. "Juvia hopes you gave the mission report to Master?" She sat down in front of the two secret lovers who were seated side by side.

The three of them just came back from a two-week-long mission from the south.

Gajeel eyed her curiously. "Umm, Juvia, are you lost?" He inclined his head towards the direction of the bar. Juvia didn't need to look where Gajeel was pointing. "Icicle boy is over there?"

Juvia hid her giggles behind a hand. To others it looked like typical coquettish Juvia, but Gajeel instantly recognized the forced cheeriness in her laughter.

"So, why aren't you in your usual stalker mode?"

"Gajeel-san!" Levy lightly slapped him on the shoulders. "That's very rude."

The water mage shook her head, "Don't worry, Levy-chan. Juvia is not offended. In fact, Juvia promises that she will stop her pesky habits from now on. No more stalking and profound love confessions, hee hee!"

The declaration was heard by many, including the ice mage who's been very conscious of Juvia's presence. In fact, this ice mage was confused why it felt like the water mage was ignoring him.

Gajeel and Levy turned to look at each other, unsure of how to react. Levy decided to change the subject instead. "Well, we've given the mission report to Master. Do you want to go on another mission or rest for a few more days?"

"Yeah Juv. For the past weeks or so, you've been going on missions nonstop."

Juvia waved her hand in front. "Juvia wants to keep taking missions to also improve her skills and earn more jewels. In fact, Juvia will go look at the mission board for a good one." She stood up from her seat, but a sudden feeling of dizziness blanketed her. For a split second, the place seemed fuzzy and dark.

"Whoa!" both Levy and Gajeel exclaimed when Juvia lost her balance and fell on her knees. Gray, who had been discreetly watching Juvia, instinctively stood from his seat. He wore a worried expression, debating whether to run to Juvia. Gajeel got up instantly and was beside Juvia in a flash, helping her get up.

"Juvia-chan, are you okay? You look quite pale," Levy exclaimed.

Juvia returned to her seat with Gajeel's assistance. "I've noticed you've been quite out of it for the past few days, Juvia," Gajeel added, not letting go of his best friend's arm, afraid she might fall again any minute.

It took some time before Juvia spoke due to the nauseous feeling surrounding her. Levy handed her a glass of water and Juvia gulped it down as if it was the best thing in the world. "I... I'm fine now," she struggled to say, patting the Gajeel's hand. She smiled weakly at him who seemed unconvinced.

"It seems Juvia's been under the weather for some time now," she admitted to them.

Gajeel frowned, refusing to leave Juvia's side. "No, we should go to the clinic and see a doctor." He had noticed a slight change in Juvia's appearance about two weeks prior, just as they were heading to their mission. Though Juvia tried to stay her usual cheerful self, signs of fatigue and weakness were slowly showing. There was something different as well, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Playing it off coolly, Juvia dismissed Gajeel's suggestion. Feeling a little better and stable, she bid them a goodbye this time. Unfortunately, Gajeel wasn't willing to let her leave until she promised to see a doctor; Juvia relented.

As she made her way towards the door, from the corner of her eye, she could see Gray staring at her. There was this yearning to go to him, wrap her arms around him, and just rest her head on his chest. But, Juvia willed her legs to keep going for the exit. She made her resolve, and she's not going to turn against it.

Once outside, she looked up the cloudless blue sky, quite surprised that her gloominess wasn't affecting the weather at all. She frowned, reciting a different chant, "Pitter patter, pitter patter!" Juvia wanted it to rain.

For when it rains, she could hide her tears.

* * *

The hunch was right, as much as she didn't want to believe it. She was not an idiot, after all. The signs were obvious, and she knew her body well. She wasn't an innocent girl who had no idea of the way the body works.

She's pregnant...

The visit to the clinic was just for confirmation. Nonetheless, knowing a baby is inside her made it so surreal. She walked back to her dorm in a daze, got in her room without turning the lights on, and sat on the floor unmoving.

How was she supposed to react? Cry? Squeal in delight? Panic? Tell everyone in the guild? Tell Gray-sama?

Just as the growing fear enveloped her, a solid resolution formed in her head. She already knew of Gray's feelings for her, or lack thereof. She wouldn't use the life growing inside her to trap someone who couldn't stand her. No, Juvia decided she could do this on her own. Eventually, she will tell Gray. He has the right to know about his child, but not at the moment.

For now, this is a secret Juvia will keep.

Or at least until she starts showing.

* * *

A/N: My deep apologies for the very late update. I went for vacation last December, and when I returned the amount of work that piled up overwhelmed. There was just no time to get some writing on the side.

Wow, the latest Gruvia happening in the manga just completely blew me away. I'm happy, but at the same time I've a feeling the story I concocted has now completely crossed AU universe. So, if you (the readers) still don't mind, I'll continue this story. Please enjoy.


	6. Reveal

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**REVEAL**

* * *

"You sure you're fine?"

Fidgeting, Juvia turned to look at her long-time friend and comrade. Gajeel had been sending her odd glances, and it was making Juvia more and more uncomfortable. She was already feeling awkward in the first place.

"It's the fifth time you've asked. Juvia is fine, Gajeel-kun," she ensured him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a raven-haired man enter the Fairy Tail headquarters. It took all her willpower to not turn and stare.

Instead of his usual seat by the bar counter, Gray made his way towards one of the empty tables. It was right beside where Gajeel, Wendy, and Levy sat. Of course, Juvia was there too.

"Are you sure? It don't seem like it. What's wrong, Juv?" Gajeel, who has no idea he's starting to get on the water mage's nerves, asked again. Juvia had been acting so strange the past few weeks. No more outlandish love declarations and ice-man-stalking mode. More so, her complete change of work outfit.

"What's up with that?" Gajeel raised a brow, tugging lightly on the baggy woolen coat Juvia was wearing. She was all covered in layers of warm clothing; it's making Gajeel feel a heat wave emanating from her skin.

Juvia kept her eyes focused on her fingers. She knew that eventually someone will notice why she's piling on more clothing than necessary. When she didn't answer Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer repeatedly inquired about her outfit. Snapping, Juvia answered in annoyance, "I just don't like the cold!" After uttering those words, she realized she said it quite loudly. And with Gray just sitting at the next table, he clearly heard her declaration. "I just don't like feeling cold," Juvia muttered under her breath.

"Cold? Then, why are you sweating like crazy? Just take off that damn jacket!"

"Leave her alone, Gajeel," Wendy finally spoke up, sending Juvia a sweet smile. The latter mouthed a 'thank you'. "I wonder why Natsu and Lucy called us all here..." she proceeded to change the subject.

Gajeel scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Those two! Ever since they got together, they've been so in-your-face about their relationship."

Everyone at the table agreed. The boisterous Natsu was simply proud and loud about Lucy being his girlfriend. Lucy, on the other hand, isn't one to back down. She was equally eager to show off. Not that there's anything wrong with that!

And speaking of the devils... Lucy and Natsu made their way towards the front. "I'm not sure if everyone's here," Lucy started, looking around. An obvious sparkle was visible in her eyes.

"Well, either way, everyone will know soon," Natsu interrupted. He took Lucy's hand and enclosed it with his. Lucy gave him a shy look. Everyone in the building groaned loudly, some in jest, while others like Gajeel snorted in annoyance.

"We're having a baby!" they announced in unison.

When the hall was engulfed in silence, the two also took advantage of it. "We're also getting married," Lucy declared, raising her left hand in the air. A sparkling gem rested on her fourth finger.

Within minutes the guild members erupted in cheers. Congratulations were given to the happy couple, who were both simply eager to give details of just about anything. As Juvia waited for her turn to greet them, a pang of envy enveloped her. She felt some hot liquid forming in her eyes. Just as tears started streaming down her cheeks, she came face to face with Lucy.

"Oh, Juvia!" Lucy embraced her tightly, who also started to tear up.

"Juvia is truly happy for you. Juvia knows how much Lucy-chan cares for Natsu-san."

"Thank you, Juvia-chan. I also hope you'll also succeed like I did," Lucy winked at her, nudging her head towards a certain ice-mage's direction. Juvia could only smile at her. As she wiped her tears, she bid Lucy goodbye.

Stealthily, Juvia managed to leave the building without anyone noticing. After all, everyone was busily surrounding the newly engaged and soon-to-be parents. Juvia still couldn't control her tears. She kept wiping and wiping it, but they refused to stop leaking.

Juvia was sincere when she congratulated Lucy. But at the same time, she felt bitter and envious. She's in the same position, and yet she's hiding the existence of her child. She's in the same position, and yet no one shares the good news. She's in the same position, and yet she's crying.

_Drip, drip, pitter-patter..._ The rain began to hide the tears falling from her eyes. Juvia didn't even bother wiping them anymore.

* * *

A loud knock roused her from sleep. In her state of drowsiness and weakness, Juvia forgot to grab something—anything—to hide her growing belly. When she opened the door, a wet and dripping Gray appeared.

"The rain hasn't stopped since two days ago," was Gray's greeting. His eyes focused on the middle portion of her body. Her baby-doll nightgown only accentuated the bump.

"It's the rainy season, Gray-sama. It's not me," she slightly closed the door, not really wanting Gray to come in.

"Let me in, Juvia."

Gray's tone was hard and demanding that Juvia cowered a bit, but she was resolute. She shook her head. "Juvia isn't feeling well. Please go away."

She made no move to close the door, but Gray took hold of it either way. He didn't push it back for fear of hurting Juvia. Rather, he gave her another stern look. "Juvia, just let me in. We need to talk. You don't want a scene here, do you?"

"Don't threaten Juvia," she muttered but opened the door nonetheless. She walked away swiftly to grab a blanket. She wrapped it around herself and hoped that Gray wouldn't mention about her "fat stomach".

"Please Gray-sama, just tell Juvia what you need to say. Juvia really isn't feeling well. In fact, Juvia feels so sss-!"

Juvia couldn't even continue her sentence. She ran to the bathroom. Gray could hear her throwing up. The ice mage couldn't decide whether to follow or just wait.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath and immediately went to the bathroom. He'd deal with Juvia getting angry at him later. For now, she was his priority. He found Juvia sitting on the floor, grasping the toilet seat, looking weak and lifeless.

"Please go," she whispered hoarsely. She had no strength to argue when Gray helped her up.

"Not until I bring you to the doctor," Gray insisted.

Juvia firmly shook her head. The last thing she wanted was Gray to be near her. She was barely holding it in, trying hard not to wrap her arms around him and wail like a baby. "Juvia can take care of herself," she insisted once again. She proceeded to wash her face and brushed her teeth. Juvia wanted to show that she was fine now. However, she nearly lost her balance when she started to walk away from him.

Without waiting for consent, Gray scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside. A deep blush covered her cheeks, and all Juvia could do was to look away. He gently placed her on top of her bed. Gray looked at her intently.

"We will go to the doctor, and that's final!" he stated, as if he had sovereign over her.

There was a pause between them, with Gray just looking at her and Juvia looking down at her fidgety hands.

"Juvia already went to the doctor. Juvia knows what ails her."

"Really? I'm not convinced."

Juvia unwrapped the blanket from her body. She placed a hand on top of her growing belly. "Nearing three months," was all she said.

Gray is not stupid. Since the moment Juvia opened the door, there was a nagging thought about her condition. Yet, Gray didn't want to voice it out. When Gray made no reaction, Juvia proceeded to explain.

"Lucy-chan told Elsa-san that she's in her fourth month of pregnancy. Juvia's two months and three weeks."

A big, fat pause filled the air between the two mages. Juvia imagined that the moment she tells Gray about her condition, she'd be bawling in tears. She visualized Gray getting angry, even hurling hurtful words.

Unplanned revelations can sometimes have subdued reactions.

Gray calmly stared at the slender hand of Juvia as it rested on her stomach. Juvia could only look at the floor, unmoving. Perhaps her body was too weak to even shed a single tear. The rain outside poured stronger. It was just midday, but it was dark and gloomy. It was even dimmer in Juvia's dorm room.

The ice mage pulled a chair and placed it in front of Juvia's bed. He sat and faced her. "Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?"

Finally, Juvia looked at him. "Don't worry about Juvia, Gray-sama. You can leave. Juvia is already used to this kind of morning sickness. It attacks even at night time." With all her might, she stood up from the bed, just wanting to get away from him. Gray took hold of her hand, stopping her.

Why is it... when she wanted to be near him all the time, he repelled her. Now that she's slowly pulling herself away from him, he's the one who's constantly closing the gap?

"I'll take responsibility of you and our baby, Juvia."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the lovely readers who left a review. More feedback would be highly appreciated. This is what's great about fan fiction. Reviews/feedback actually help when the author's stuck in a rut. Once again, thank you everyone.


	7. Just Friends

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

* * *

**JUST FRIENDS**

* * *

It was a successful and normal delivery. The baby boy was healthy. A mop of dark hair already covered his tiny head.

And his eyes... Oh, his eyes are Juvia's favourite!

It is the image of a clear blue sky — the kind of day that makes Juvia smile brightly.

"Hey, rain lady," Gajeel greeted her. He slowly leaned forward to peer at the bundle of joy in Juvia's arms. He was cautious, afraid his rugged appearance might scare the baby. He scratched his head. "I guess you're a 'rain mama' now..." he mused.

Juvia smiled, her eyes remaining on the sleeping angel's face. She just couldn't believe he came from her. She gave life to someone so perfect. Tears stung the corner of her eyes. Images of her days with the Phantom Lord guild filled her mind.

"Gajeel-kun," she whispered, "What did Juvia do to deserve such blessing?"

The iron dragon slayer sighed out loud. He could understand what Juvia was feeling. He gently wiped the cheeks of his best friend.

"Because you have a heart of gold."

The simple answer was all Juvia needed to hear.

"Juvia will do everything to make Steel happy. He is now Juvia's life."

* * *

Hot tears threatened to fall from Gray's eyes. He couldn't believe he missed something so important just because of a silly mission.

He missed the birth of his son.

The team was already on their way back when Erza received message about Juvia's condition. Natsu had the gall to tease him by making an off-hand comment about being an absentee father, especially when he was there when Lucy gave birth. Suffice to say, the fire-breathing idiot received a bonked in the head from Erza, and a death glare from Happy. Gray was too distracted and worried to come up with the worst punishment.

Gray didn't even wait for his guildmates. He ran as fast as his legs allowed him, using his ice to cut through trees, shrubs, and just about anything that was in the way.

Speed and determination weren't enough to get back in time. Once he arrived at the clinic where Juvia was brought, it was already past midnight. The midwife told him that Juvia and the baby were already resting and fast asleep. Gray, even with the eagerness to meet his son, agreed not to disturb the mother and child.

Not wanting to miss his son's first morning, Gray pleaded if he could stay at the visiting area. He was exhausted from the mission and running back home, but he didn't care about that. His concern only revolved around Juvia and their son.

Morning didn't come too soon. His limbs were heavy and his muscles were aching, but Gray's mind was just too awake. He paced back and forth outside Juvia's room, anticipating the moment he'd lay eyes on the baby. Will he be a miniature Gray? Perhaps, he inherited his mother's beautiful eyes?

Gray couldn't help it anymore. He slowly opened the door to Juvia's room and peeked inside. It was dim, but a faint light shone above the patient bed.

Juvia was sleeping soundly. Beside her bed was a tiny crib. Gray lifted his boots and quietly made his way to Juvia's bedside. She wore a serene expression. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead and Gray itched to brush them away. He paused, wary that his calloused fingertips will rouse her. His eyes then travelled to the crib at the other side of the bed. His hands were shaking. Inside his chest, his heart thumped loudly.

The most beautiful, doll-like baby boy slept inside peacefully. His cheeks were puffy and rosy.

_He's mine. My baby. He is my son..._

Overwhelming emotions enveloped his entire being. He felt elated, but there was also a pinch to his heart.

One gaze at his son made him realize what he always craved.

Family.

* * *

Before opening her eyes, she already sensed Gray's presence in the room. In fact, she could tell he was sitting on a chair right beside her bed.

Blame it on her self-installed 'Graydar'!

Juvia hesitated to "wake up", hoping that Gray would give up and leave. Yet, the excitement of seeing Steel motivated her. Bright sunlight blinded her momentarily. When her vision cleared, a concerned-looking Gray was peering over her.

"Juvia?" he called her name softly. He also took her hand and gently clasped it in his. Normally, such act would drive Juvia into a panic attack. Though a squeal nearly made it out of her lips, Juvia held herself back.

"Good morning Gray-sama," she greeted the ice mage, pulling out her hand from his. She made it seem as if she needed that hand to prop herself up into a sitting position. Gray was quick to stand to assist her.

"Juvia is fine, Gray-sama," she held a hand up, as if repelling him. Gray understood the idea. "Steel?" she asked, looking around. Gray was a bit confused. "Juvia named her son Steel Lockser."

Gray frowned. "It's a beautiful name, Juvia." He turned around to hide the hurt etched on his face. Facing the wide open windows, Gray cleared his throat, trying to get rid of some sort of lump forming inside. "Shouldn't it be Steel Lockser-Fullbuster? My son — _our _son will have both our names."

When Juvia didn't say anything, Gray took that opportunity to propose a plan that had been brewing inside his head for quite some time. He faced Juvia, clasped her hand in his.

"J-Juvia," he stammered, "Please m-mar—," he was cut off.

"Gray-sama, Juvia hopes that we can be both good parents to Steel. Even if Gray-sama and Juvia will not be together, let us give Steel all the love we can give."

Gray frowned, trying to make a sense of what the blue-haired woman was saying. "We can do that, Juvia. Let's get ma—," he was cut off once again.

"Can Juvia _forever_ remain as Gray-sama's friend?"

There was a determined look on her face. Gray could read it. Juvia desired to be his friend.

_Just his friend._


	8. Invited

**Standard disclaimer applies. All rights reserved. Please enjoy as always.**

* * *

**INVITED**

* * *

"Is mine, Effie!"

"No, give back!"

The high-pitched voices of two toddlers filled the whole house. One belonged to a dark-haired boy, the other to a rosy-cheeked girl with coral-coloured hair. Both were sitting on the floor playing with each other. Rather, wrestling with each other because of a toy, a plushie toy sword.

Juvia stared at the two children in awe. Very often she would just stop and stare at the little boy, amazement clouding her eyes. This was what it meant to be a mother, for sure. Every single thing her little Steel does was something to be proud of.

"Give back, Shhteel!" the shrill voice of the toddler girl snapped Juvia back. The water mage must put on her parent persona now and mediate between the two children.

"Steel-kun, please give the toy back to Effie-chan."

The boy looked at his mother, refusing to give up the toy in his hand. Juvia had to 'gently' snatch it from her son, handing it then to the little girl.

Tears started welling at the corner of Steel's blue eyes. Stubbornness took hold of him and he snatched the toy from the little girl's. Automatically, tears began streaming down her cheeks, its rosiness getting deeper and deeper as the emotions in her rose. The ends of her hair soon transformed into a shade of red. Panic rose in Juvia. Not a good sign!

_Uh-oh! _"Lucy-chaaaan! Effie's hair is changing!" she yelled.

As if on cue, a slender, blonde mage came running from the kitchen. She picked up the coral-haired girl and hushed her, "Effie, sweetie, calm down. You can't control your magic yet."

Enveloped in her mother's arms, the girl's hair reverted to its original colour. "Isn't that sword your gift for Steel, sweetie?" When the little girl nodded, Lucy continued, "Then why are you taking it away from him? That's not very nice!"

"No, no, no Lucy-chan. Steel needs to learn how to share." Juvia crawled closer to her son and softly pinched his cheeks. "Steel, didn't mommy tell you to be extra nice to Effie-chan?" The toddler took time to think it through before finally relenting. With outstretched arms, he held up the toy to Effie. Lucy put her little girl down, and the two children started playing again.

"Oh kids!" Lucy sighed out loud. She plopped down beside Juvia, who's now seated on the couch, just gazing at the children again. "We need some time-out, Juvia. For my next mission, why don't you go with me? After that, we can have a girls' night out."

Juvia knew what Lucy was doing. She had been trying for weeks now to coax Juvia to go out and have some fun. It's always home-mission-home routine for the water mage ever since she gave birth. Even her perky personality had dissipated a bit, which many of their guildmates miss seeing. In fact, it still felt strange to see Juvia and Gray aloof with each other, though amicable. Where in the world was the stalker and love-crazy water mage gone to?

"Juvia," Lucy carefully started, not wanting to ruin the mood. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but didn't Gray ever ask you to marry him?"

Juvia turned to look at her friend with an amused smile, "Why are you asking Juvia that suddenly?"

Lucy scratched her head. She posed the same question to Juvia when they were still both pregnant; it was on the day of Lucy's wedding to Natsu. The celestial mage felt a tiny guilty to bask in celebration when her friend, who's in the same situation, wasn't experiencing the same level of happiness. During Juvia's pregnancy, everybody could read the sad expression on her face, even when she smiled or laughed.

"Juvia's answer is the same as the last time. Gray-sama and Juvia shouldn't marry just because of Steel. It should be like Lucy-chan and Natsu-san. A marriage without love has no solid foundation."

The matchmaker in Lucy wanted to insist that Gray actually had feelings for Juvia, though that was her own assumption. Some of Gray's actions indicated his attraction towards Juvia. Lucy caught him glancing at Juvia many times. His jealous tendencies weren't obvious, but they were apparent to Lucy and Erza. (Natsu was simply clueless all the time!) One time Lyon arrived at the guild with Juvia and Steel in tow, Gray flared up. Of course, Lyon only met the mother and son by accident on the way to the headquarters.

"_Stay away from my son!" he yelled at his long-time rival. "Stay away from my wom— from Juvia!"_

_Of course Lucy caught his near slip!_

"Also, Juvia met Gray-sama's girlfriend at his apartment."

Lucy's eyes widened. _Say what now?_ "Girlfriend? What are you talking about? Gray has never mentioned anything!"

The smile on Juvia's face didn't disappear. Whether she wanted to show that it didn't bother her, Lucy had a hard time reading her expression. "It was by accident. Gray-sama forgot to pick up Steel, but Juvia needed to go for her mission earlier. When we got to Gray-sama's apartment, a barely dressed woman opened the door. She was shocked, but Juvia wasn't!"

"Oh, Juvia, I hope you're okay."

"Lucy-chan, Juvia isn't affected by it anymore. Juvia only hopes that Gray-sama and his girlfriend didn't fight because of Juvia and Steel."

Lucy pulled Juvia into a tight embrace. Even though she was a lot closer to Gray (since she knew him first), Lucy's affection for Juvia has always been stronger. In fact, ever since the two of them became mothers, she considered Juvia her best friend.

The wheels in Lucy's head began turning. The writer in her wanted to come out and create a great love story for Juvia, even if it meant finally getting Gray out of the picture.

* * *

"Ha! We rocked yesterday! That is the epitome of girl power," Lucy roared as loud as she can. If she only knew that going on missions with just Juvia would be this fun and easy, she would've done it sooner. There were no annoying fights between fire and ice. There was no babysitting someone due to motion sickness, as well.

Currently, the two Fairy Tail mages were at a quaint restaurant. They met for lunch to celebrate a successful mission from the previous day. No hiccups or unnecessary destructions occurred, and for Lucy, that's a major accomplishment. Not to mention, when they collected their reward, they met such a dashing client.

"Lucy-chan, Juvia cannot believe we earned a lot of jewels for something that's not even S-class level!"

Lucy stopped munching on a chicken leg, already displaying some eating habits of her husband. "Juvia, while I attribute the success of this mission to our kick-ass skills, I believe Lord Slate Hawthorne increased our reward because of you!" she said in between bites.

Juvia cocked her head to the side, unable to fathom what the blonde mage meant. The look of confusion on her face made Lucy laugh.

"Oh, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia... what do I do with you? It was clearly obvious that Lord Hawthorne was smitten with you."

The water mage passionately denied her friend's speculation. "Lucy-chan is mistaken. Lord Hawthorne isn't smitten with Juvia."

Lucy shook her head. She wasn't just throwing out that idea from nowhere. She has eyes, and she clearly saw the way the young Lord Hawthorne stared at Juvia. _The dude was love-struck!_

"I can just imagine the headlines: the elusive third son of the Hawthorne Enterprises proclaims his love for Fairy Tail's resident water mage," Lucy declared with a sing-song tone using the chicken leg as her microphone. She was obviously having fun.

Hawthorne Enterprises owned several resorts, shopping districts, and residential compounds. Lord Slate Hawthorne was the one in charge of the company's residential areas. The two mages' mission was to dispose of villainous bug monsters plaguing one of the residential areas located in Magnolia. Exterminators were unsuccessful multiple times, so hiring mages was the last resort.

"Is he really that famous?" Juvia asked, not entirely caught up with current events and personalities in their town.

"Ho, ho, ho," the blonde mage snickered proudly, this time pointing the leg at her friend. She cleared her throat as if preparing for a great declaration, "His father just happens to be one of the richest men in all of Magnolia, and by default he is as well." Lucy faced Juvia, placing both her hands on the water mage's shoulders. "Aaaand, I've secured a dinner date with him."

Juvia gasped out loud, dropping the fork in her hand, covering her mouth with her hands, and widening her eyes as big as it can get. "Lucy-chan, how can you betray Natsu-san?" her lips quivered as if she was about to cry.

Lucy snorted. "Ha! I knew your higly imaginative mind would misunderstand. Of course, it's not just me who's going. You're also going."

To explain further, the third son of the Hawthorne Enterprises planned to have a victory party after the two mages defeated the monstrous bugs. According to their client, Lord Hawthorne, a victory party wouldn't be complete without the heroines. Lucy received the invitation when she went to the guild early morning.

Apprehensiveness was visible on Juvia's face. Lucy snorted out loud. "You're not allowed to say no, Juvia. This is the first time the two of us went on a mission and succeeded with a bang. Also, if one of us ditches it, it'd give Fairy Tail a bad reputation." Lucy hid her mischievous smile. "We don't want that, do we?" Juvia could only nod. "Then, we're all set for this Saturday. We have to dress to the nines, and enjoy our night!"

When Lucy is set on something, there's no stopping her.

* * *

Fidgeting, Juvia kept her eyes on her sweaty fingers. She was riding a grand carriage that was sent by Lord Hawthorne for her and Lucy.

Part of her nervousness was because of her clothes. She was dressed in a simple but chic knee-length dress Lucy lent her. The water mage didn't want to spend money shopping for a new dress, so the celestial mage's offer was welcoming. However, Lucy posed one condition — that she gets to decide what dress to lend Juvia.

It was a midnight blue lacy dress with a pencil skirt, which hugs Juvia's curves perfectly. Inside the lace was a skin-tone satin-like fitted dress. From afar, it gave the illusion of Juvia not wearing anything underneath the lace. The water mage wasn't sure if this was appropriate at all for a mother like her. It gave off sophistication, but certainly not modesty. Yet, she couldn't refuse Lucy's kind-heartedness (or forceful way, as Natsu pointed out!)

In a few minutes, she'd be arriving at the victory party alone. "Lucy-chan's a meanie!" she mumbled under her breath.

"_What do you mean you can't go, Lucy-chan? You said the two of us should be present or else Fairy Tail's reputation would be affected!"_

_The blonde mage laughed sheepishly. "I know. I know what I said, but there's no helping. My Natsu is going on a mission this evening. It was a last-minute decision. I have to look after Effie."_

"_But, but, but Juvia can't go alone!"_

_Lucy hummed, as if she just came up with the brightest idea. "To make it up to you, I'll babysit Steel too. That way, you don't have to bring him to Gray, and Steel has a playmate. He won't get bored." When Juvia was adamant that she's not going since Lucy isn't, the blonde mage turned all serious and troubled. "It's bad that one can't go, but two of us not showing up, that's worse. You have to do this for us, Juvia. For all of Fairy Tail. You'll be our representative. We need Hawthorne Enterprises as clients!"_

With that, Juvia was once again convinced by the talented celestial mage. She didn't even have the energy to reject and complain about the dress. According to Lucy, all Juvia had to do was just get through the evening, thank the Lord Hawthorne, and leave. If only things were easier done than said!

When the carriage came to a halt, the heaviness inside her grew. She loved parties and celebrations, but only when familiar faces were around. She's on her own for that evening. The carriage doors were opened, and she was escorted out. In front of her was a magnificent hall decorated with bright lights and flowers. Juvia was in shock. A few days ago, the very same place was infested with humongous bugs that drove many residents away.

"Impressive, huh?" Juvia was snapped out of her awe. She turned to the owner of the voice. In front of her was Lord Slate Hawthorne. "Who would think that a few days ago, this place was full of monsters?" He's around Gray's height, so he towered over Juvia even with her heels on. Like her initial impression of him, he wore a gentle smile to match his humble appearance. But even with a casual outfit, the brown-haired Hawthorne heir exuded an air of nobility around him.

"I am pleased that you accepted my invitation, Ms. Lockser." He held out a hand, and Juvia thought he wanted to shake it. When he placed a soft kiss on it, Juvia couldn't help but looked surprised.

"Uh, um, Lucy a-apologizes that she couldn't join us, L-lord Hawthorne," she stammered, highly conscious that she's blushing since he's still holding her hand.

"I understand her predicament. She informed me that she needed to go on a mission with her husband, as ordered by Master Makarov."

_Eh? Huh?_ Juvia was confused, but she hid it from him. What he said didn't quite jibe with what Lucy told her. For now, Juvia let it go. Later she will interrogate her friend. "The place looks amazing," Juvia complimented, sincerely amazed of the transformation.

Lord Hawthorne offered his arm so he could escort the bluenette inside. "It's thanks to the residents that the place had been cleaned and re-decorated quickly. Of course, there will be some constructions and fixtures that must be done. Right now, the priority is to have fun and celebrate." Lord Hawthorne flashed his pearly whites, making the blue-haired recipient feel a little less nervous.

Once they entered the building, she was introduced as the Fairy Tail heroine who brought back the peace. The residents stood from their seats and applauded. Juvia bowed in gratitude, not knowing how to act. She felt elated and embarrassed at the same time. She also felt as if she doesn't deserve the whole attention, since she's only one-half of the heroines who annihilated the bugs.

It turned out to be a fun event. There were performances from the children, some singing and dancing, and a live band. The buffet was bountiful and delicious. The residents were gracious individuals who made Juvia at ease. Most of all, Lord Hawthorne stayed by her side, unless his attention was needed somewhere else. Juvia didn't realize she was having a great time, even without knowing anyone there.

As the celebration came to a close, the residents presented Juvia their gift for her and Lucy. The water mage had never felt this appreciated after completing a mission. She was glad she accepted Lucy's proposal to go on a mission with her. She was glad she attended this event.

"Please allow me the honour of escorting you home, Ms. Lockser," Lord Hawthorne asked politely, which Juvia couldn't reject.

Juvia expected an awkward silence between them once alone inside the carriage. However, it seemed the young Lord Hawthorne enjoyed conversations. He was describing in details every single establishment they passed, how the residents' houses were constructed, and the other plans he have for the particular residential area.

It was near midnight when they arrived in front of her apartment. Juvia thought about going directly to the Dragneels, but she didn't want to disturb anyone sleeping, most especially the two children. Just for tonight she will let her son sleepover at his playmate's place.

Like the gentleman he's displayed throughout the whole evening, the young Lord Hawthorne got out of the carriage and extended a hand for Juvia, as she climbed down the vehicle. When she straightened herself, she was standing a mere foot separating them, making Juvia blush once again. Instinctively, the water mage took a few steps away to widen the gap between them.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Lord Hawthorne," she bowed to show her gratitude.

"Please, just Slate. Lord Hawthorne is my father," he chuckled. "But, I'm the one who's thankful that you accepted my invitation, Ms. Lockser."

This time it was Juvia who shook her head, "Then please, just Juvia."

Silence descended between them and Juvia decided it was time to bid him goodbye. Just as she was about to say her farewell, Slate spoke up, "I'm being courageous here, but I'm the type who faces situations head on." The confusion on her face made Slate laugh nervously. "What I'm trying to say is that... Juvia, I like you. I really do. First time I saw you, that's the one sentence that popped in my head."

Juvia was caught by surprise. She didn't know how to respond. Truth be told, she really didn't think about Lucy's assumption that Lord Hawthorne was attracted to her.

Without giving her the time to react, Slate continued, "Will you have dinner with me — just the two of us this time? I promise you I have clean and pure intentions."

"Ju-Juvia can't."

"I... see." The disappointment was clearly evident on his face. "I am still quite grateful that you were able to join me and the residents today. Have a good night, Juvia."

"Um, wait!" Juvia stopped him as he was about to get in the carriage. "It's just that..." Slate turned around, arching a brow in confusion. "Juvia can't go have dinner because... Juvia's a mom to a two-year-old boy."

There was no reaction for a few moments. He was taken aback. "I apologize. I didn't know you were married."

"No!" came out a little too loud. "Juvia isn't married or with anyone right now. But, but, Juvia has a son." She looked down on the ground, unable to face him. "Juvia's sorry she lied to you."

Slate laughed, which made Juvia look up. "You didn't lie. I never asked. And frankly, you've no obligation to tell me. Now that I know, is dinner with me possible?" He gave her a hopeful smile. He sounded persistent, but he really wanted to spend more time knowing the beautiful blue-haired woman.

It took Juvia some time to think about it. She remembered Lucy's words when she told Juvia to start dating: _"Yes, you're a mom now, but you're still a woman. We have needs, and there's no law that says single mothers can't date!" _

Even though she barely knew him, Juvia was comfortable around Slate. There was a tiny voice at the back of her mind questioning why not give him a chance. Why not give _herself_ a chance?

"Di-dinner is okay," she said in a whisper, afraid to be heard by passersby. Instantly, he beamed — a reaction which embarrassed Juvia. He did seem to genuinely like her, and Juvia's not-so-oblivious to that. "Juvia has a mission to go to, but Friday will be ideal."

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you," he took her hand, until he realized he was acting a little too forward. "Sorry," he mumbled and sheepishly smiled, "But really, thank you for accepting." He bowed and bid her goodbye after giving her some details about the time he'd pick her up.

Juvia watched the carriage as it got further and further away. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing by accepting. Yet, the tiny voice from before kept insisting that there's nothing wrong with having fun every now and then.

Also, it was time to completely move on.

* * *

**A/N**: It took some time because… I'm not liking Gray for Juvia at the moment. I don't read the manga yet, but I read reviews/discussions, and I'm not really liking what's happening with Gruvia. I'm a Juvia fan before a Gruvia, and I just hate seeing Juvia sad. However, please be patient with me. I've completed this story in my head; it's just a matter of writing it out. So, I will not abandon this fic, even when my Gruvia feelings are diminishing a bit. I just want a happy, happy canon ending for Juvia!

P.S. The next one's a special chapter. It's supposed to be an epilogue, but I'd rather put it up now. Hopefully, you readers won't mind!

Criticisms and comments are always welcome. Compliments are well-loved (heehee!).


	9. The Indestructible Duo (Special Chapter)

**~~ ** ~~ THE INDESTRUCTIBLE DUO ~~**~~**

* * *

"Effie, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to wait for my go-signal before you begin to attack?"

A frustrated rant echoed throughout the forest. In the middle of a battered clearing, a young mage, aged 18, stood with his fists tightly clenched. Under the blazing heat of the sun, the streaks of royal blue glistened from his hair of obsidian colour. He scratched his head in annoyance, looking fiercely at the coral-haired maiden in front of her.

The said maiden stood with a stoic expression, studying her nails. She let her companion continue berating her even though he was slowly getting on her nerves.

"Useless key holder with a brain made of tiny flames," the dark-haired boy, Steel Fullbuster, uttered loudly.

"What did you say?" the maiden finally snapped.

Steel clamped his mouth shut. He knew she reached her limit. Effie Dragneel's patience had evaporated.

"Excuse me, water cooler, but you were taking your sweet time to attack that monster," Effie reasoned, the tips of her hair slowly turning into fiery red flames.

Steel took a step back. He could tell that fury was slowly building up inside Effie. The Celestial Flame mage's aura would always emit strong flames, starting from her hair, whenever she gets angry. He knew she was pissed.

"It's called a strategy. If you don't know the word, look it up," he muttered under his breath.

It was true. It wasn't because he couldn't decide what to do with the enemy. Steel was just trying to devise the best way to complete this mission. His mind was building a plan of the best way to counter the monster's massive and strong assaults.

Would it be better to freeze its body or enveloped him in a suffocating amount of water? As he was trying his hardest to ensure the quickest way to succeed, Effie ran towards the squid-like monster and emitted her strongest fire. Within seconds, it was engulfed in a red blaze and the odour of burnt flesh filled Steel's senses. As Effie finished it off, piles and piles of gunk exploded.

Thanks to Steel's quick reflex, he was able to release large amounts of water to stave off the flying goo.

This had always been the case whenever he goes on missions with Effie. The battles always started nicely, with the two complementing each other's fighting styles and magic. But by the middle of the battle, something would go wonky. It was either Effie not sticking to the plan, or Steel going all out.

They always ended up arguing and fighting.

Yet, they always ended up going together. After all, in their guild, Steel and Effie are known as the "Indestructible Duo".

Steel with his ice-water magic.

Effie with her Celestial Flame ability.

Individually, the two are the strongest. Together, they are undefeated.

Still, the argument did not cease.

"Just so you know, these 'strategies' of yours," Effie raised her hands to create air quotations. "They rarely worked."

"Rarely worked? What do you call that time I saved your flat ass from that foul-smelling demon 'cause you passed out? Or, even that time when you couldn't even defeat a low-ranked Wind User with your flame?" Steel huffed in arrogance.

Effie crossed her arms, her head titled high. "Hmph, I saved your butt more times than you did mine."

"Oh really, tell me then."

It took some time for Effie to give an example. _Yeah, when was the last time, other than today, where she actually saved Steel from grave danger?!_

"Ah, remember that time where you couldn't do anything with that illusion mage? You were just standing frozen on the ground. Yeah, that was me who snapped you out of it!"

Steel laughed, shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you it was intentional? That mage was a babe, and she was providing me sexy illusions of herself."

"Excuses, excuses. That's all your good at!"

"Admit it, you were getting jealous when she got too sexy and close to me," a naughty grin played on Steel's face. "Tell me, Effie, how did you break the spell again?"

A deep red hue splashed all over Effie's face. Just thinking about the tactic she used made her hair burst in flames again. "I told you to forget about that, ice cube!"

The grin on Steel's face remained. He closed his eyes. "How can I forget about it when I can still remember the softness of your lips and the feel of your sk—," his teasing was cut off when Effie assaulted him with her fire.

Really, thank god for Steel's inborn reflex. Because of that, he was able to dodge and create an ice barrier around him.

"Ha! At least I did that to snap you out of those illusions. If I recall, you blushed so hard not even your water or ice can cool you down," Effie retorted, a ball of flame formed in her right palm ready to throw at the onyx-haired boy.

"That's just your imagination, bonfire," he said nonchalantly. Steel stepped forward inching closer to Effie. They grew up together, so they knew what makes each other tick. In fact, he knew just how to handle the fiery woman.

Perhaps because they both inherited their respective fathers' magic and abilities, they also acquired the urge to fight and argue over the pettiest things. However, unlike Gray and Natsu, Effie and Steel found a way to end a fight or an argument.

They had been doing this since they were 12 years old.

Steel managed to reach Effie in two big steps. "Hey wildfire, perhaps it's time to end this fight."

Effie smirked at him with challenging eyes. "Yeah? Well, who's going to initiate it, icicle-boy?"

Steel leaned down. Effie tiptoed. Their faces met halfway, and their lips gently pressed.

"I will."

They said in unison. With their lips parted, the plan to end the fight was a passionate lip lock. Eventually, they had to pull away from each other to catch their breaths.

Both of them acquired their respective mothers' passionate characteristic.

"You know, we should always quarrel every chance we get," Steel winked at her.

Effie nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I think we should have an action-packed altercation just so when we resolve it, it's equally intense."

Steel raised a brow. He was impressed with her boldness. He brought a finger to lift her chin up. With his other hand, he brushed away the few strands of hair sticking on her cheeks.

"I challenge you to a duel, Effie Dragneel."

"I accept, Steel Fullbuster."

And fight they did as soon as they got back to Steel's apartment in Fiore.

They didn't stop until their clothes were tattered and strewn all over the floor. They continued until both were panting and sweating like crazy. Their battle voices echoed throughout the room, reaching the highest climax.

No one lost the fight. Both were the victors.

"My dad's gonna kill you," Effie's muffled voice reverberated on Steel's chest. She nuzzled her face on his smooth skin.

"Ah, not unless my dad gets to your dad first," he responded, encircling his arms around the slender shoulders of the celestial goddess beside him.

He was ready for another fight.

* * *

**A/N**: It was fun to imagine how the offspring of Natsu and Gray would be like. I'm sure I'm not the first who thought it'd be nice if their kids would end up together, knowing full well the friendship and rivalry between the two mages. I had fun writing it, and I hope you readers find it fun as well.


	10. Right as Rain

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**RIGHT AS RAIN**

* * *

First the drizzles, and now it poured heavily. Despite the sunshine, there was rain everywhere. People at the park were running for covers, some cursing the downpour.

Juvia heaved a heavy sigh. It was only her second date with Slate and already the rain was getting in her way. Perhaps it was a sign that she's making the wrong decision. She stole a glance at the man standing beside her, a smile splayed across his face.

He invited Juvia for lunch, after a successful dinner date the previous week. The water mage graciously accepted, much to his delight. He brought her to a small restaurant that only rich patrons knew about, Slate wanted to extend his time with the beautiful bluenette. He asked if she'd like to walk at the park to enjoy the blue skies and bright sunlight.

Then the rain happened.

With quick reflexes, he shyly took Juvia's hands and ran towards the nearest shelter. The place was already crowded with people, muttering under their breaths about the 'annoying rain'. Slate couldn't help but laugh. The petite woman beside him looked puzzled. He winked at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Slate-san?" her melodious voice called his name.

"You're probably thinking I'm weird, right? But rain on our second date? Isn't that amazing?" He returned his gaze to the surroundings in front of him. It didn't look like the rain would stop any time soon.

Juvia gazed at the ground being pelted with water. "Juvia didn't make it rain," she suddenly mumbled but enough for Slate to hear. When he asked what she meant, she stepped closer to him to explain, just so the bystanders wouldn't hear. "Juvia can affect the rain, but not this time, Slate-san. Juvia swears."

"Really?" he asked, leaning down so his lips were near her ears.

"Really. When there's a feeling of gloominess inside," she puts her hands in front of her chest, "Dark clouds appear and the rain starts to pour." Her words continued to be said in a whisper, only wanting for Slate to hear it. "Juvia isn't sad right now, so it's not Juvia affecting the rain," she said with a frown.

There was silence between them. Slate straightened his back. The whole time Juvia was talking — whispering to him — he was leaning down a bit. It made it more intimate between them. Someone inside the shelter complained that the rain wasn't stopping, and many agreed that it's such an inconvenience whenever it rained. This time an obvious sadness displayed on Juvia's face.

"I love the rain!" Slate declared quite out loud, surprising Juvia. He wore a foolish smile, not caring whether the people around them gave him a weird look. "The rain makes me happy," he laughed, and then turned to face Juvia, "It always made me happy."

It was the truth. He wasn't just saying that to make Juvia for fall him. "My mom loved the rain. She was a very quiet and reserved woman. But whenever it rained, she would go run outside, bringing me and my brothers. She would twirl around, laugh out loud, and just play like there's no tomorrow. Whenever it rained, my mom became free. She passed away when I was 14. So every time it rains, I remember her, and it always makes me happy."

Juvia has never met someone who loves the rain. When she titled her head to look at him, she felt a flutter in her heart. Slate took her hand, intertwining their fingers; Juvia let him.

"Come on, my goddess of rain," he winked at her, tugging her hand, and then gently pulls her out of the shelter. Juvia yelps in surprise but a giggle escaped her mouth. Together, the two of them ran out of the shelter to enjoy the rain. Bystanders watched them with a clueless or bewildered expression. Slate didn't care, and Juvia decided to relish the moment.

This rainy date turned out to be right, after all.

* * *

_Three months later…_

Juvia opened the door at the first knock. Again, that Gray-dar was still working despite her determination to uninstall it.

"How's Steel?" was the greeting she got from her son's father. Deep worry was etched on his face.

"He's crying, Gray-sama," Juvia answered in a sad voice. Their little son was involved in a minor accident at the playground. The fragile bone of his arm sustained a minor sprain. The doctor assured Juvia that it would heal eventually, but the pain for a little child would be amplified. Juvia couldn't console her son alone. The boy kept asking for his dad.

Gray gave her a slight nod, and went directly to the room his son shares with his mom. He could hear the wails coming from the room.

"Hey kiddo!" he greeted his son. Immediately, the wailing stopped but tears kept streaming down his face. Gray felt something squeezing his heart when the boy sat up from his bed and lunged himself to Gray.

"Daddy," he sobbed, wrapping his unhurt arm around Gray's waist.

The boy felt tiny in his arms. Although his growth progress had been tremendous, Steel would always be a baby to him. Gray picked him up with one arm while the other rubs the boy's back. "Daddy's here. You've been a brave boy," he comforted the most precious being on Earthland. Steel continued to cry, but he felt safe in his dad's arms.

Like magic, Steel slowly descended to la-la land. Gray wiped dry his tear-stained face. When he knew the boy was already deeply asleep, he quietly made his way out of the room. At the living room, he found a sobbing Juvia.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. When Steel was falling from the slide, Juvia stood frozen, unable to move. Juvia should've caught him. Ju-Juvia is a bad mom…"

In no time, Gray enveloped Juvia in his arms. She was still inconsolable. "What kind of mother couldn't catch her son falling? Juvia saw Steel fall. She watched him fall in slow motion. When he hit the ground, Juvia still couldn't move."

Gray tightened his embrace around her. He let Juvia continue her outburst. When she finally calmed down a little, Gray pulled away to face her. "Don't blame yourself, Juvia. Don't ever do that." He wiped the tears away from her eyes, tucking the strands of hair sticking to her forehead.

"Juvia is so sorry, Gray-sama," she continued to apologize.

"Juvia," he said her name sternly, which made her stop. "Accidents happen. It's never intentional. You've done a good job raising Steel. This one accident doesn't suddenly make you a bad mother."

"B-but Steel-kun… Juvia couldn't even make him stop crying. Gray-sama, our son knew it was Juvia's fault that he fell."

Gray sighed, not knowing what else to say to pacify the blue-haired woman.

"MOMMY!"

Both ran towards the room when the high-pitched scream of Steel reverberated throughout the apartment. Juvia got there in a flash with Gray trailing behind her.

"Mommy's here, baby," Juvia knelt beside Steel's bed.

Steel continued to whine, his little arm trying to reach for his mom. "Mommy, don't leave Steel!" Juvia was crying as well, but she gently hugged her son and placed a kiss on his forehead. She shook her head, promising her angel she would not leave his side. The boy's eyes darted from side to side, looking for Gray. "Daddy, don't go," he begged. Gray nodded.

"Daddy and Mommy will be here. Go to sleep, kiddo."

Gray nudged Juvia, signalling for her to lie down beside Steel. The water mage complied. She expected Gray to go to Steel's other side, but he did the opposite. Instead Gray lay down beside Juvia, caging her so that his arm extended to reach their son. Juvia felt safe, and Gray knew this was the perfect fit.

The rain outside continued to fall, but it no longer contained the gloominess it did earlier.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/favourited the story. This story is nowhere near over (although the conclusion is all 'written' in my head). To be honest, Slate Hawthorne is actually patterned after Lyon... I've a reason why I used an OC instead of Lyon (or an existing Fairy Tail character). However, that reason will be given much later. I'm not trying to be secretive; it's nothing major. But if I state my reason now, I'll be giving the story away. Once again, feedback's welcome. Hope you all enjoy this one, despite being a short chapter.


	11. Matters of the Heart

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**MATTERS OF THE HEART**

* * *

There was a draft of cold air caressing her body. Juvia's eyes shot open, and then she shivered. The comfort of being encased in strong (quite heavy) but warm arms disappeared completely from her senses. It had only been a week that her sleeping arrangement was altered, and yet her body craved for it like an addiction.

For the past week, she slept sandwiched between her son and the man she used to love. _Still loved?_ But for some reason, during his last night of stay, Gray was nowhere to be found. Juvia sat up slowly, not wanting to wake up her son. She crossed her arms, hugging herself, as if trying to imitate the warmth Gray had provided. She looked around, checking if Gray could've transferred to her bed. He was nowhere in sight.

The clock indicated it was only past midnight.

Juvia shouldn't really care if he already left, but she knew the ice mage wouldn't go back on his word to his son. Gray had promised the little boy that he would stay with him, until the cast was taken off. Steel was scheduled to meet the doctor that day. Juvia was sure Gray wouldn't leave his son. Leaving the bed, she made her way to the living room to check if Gray was there.

And she was right. A shirtless Gray was sprawled on the futon, sleeping soundly. The blanket was thrown away at the far corner of the futon. Every night for the past week, Juvia laid out the futon for him. Gray was actually the one who requested it. He indicated that he'd stay inside the bedroom until Steel falls asleep.

Every morning for the past week, Juvia would wake up in Gray's embrace. She didn't confront him about it, and he kept sleeping beside Juvia.

Until tonight.

A melancholic aura hang above Gray's sleeping form. In Juvia's eyes, he appeared so alone. No matter how loud her mind was screaming at her to stay away, the blue-haired woman approached and knelt down beside him. Tears were threatening to fall just by staring at his face. Gray's forehead wrinkled, brows furrowed, as if he's having an unpleasant dream. Juvia reached out and brushed away the spiky bangs sticking to his face.

_He never really changed the cut of his hair, _she mused. Up until now, Juvia still memorized almost everything about Gray. She spent years knowing him from afar. Boldly, she rested her palm on his cheek. There's a chance he'd wake up from her cold touch, but she wanted — ached — to touch him. _I want to know him from up close_...

When she realized the alarming thoughts forming in her mind, Juvia retracted her hand. She must stay away and not give in to temptation. Just as she was about to leave his side, Gray turned to his side, his strong right arm hooking around Juvia's waist. The water mage lost her balance, and her head landed on his bare chest. She expected Gray to wake up in surprise, but he didn't. Instead, his grip tightened around her.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia squeaked out. She struggled to get out, but Gray moved again to the other side. His other arm snaked around her back, bringing Juvia closer to his chest. By this time, Juvia was fully trapped. And then, there was snoring coming from her captor.

_Maybe... just for today? For the last time..._ A tiny voice in her mind pleaded. Juvia relented. All she could do was to wait for the opportunity that Gray's hold on her would loosen.

* * *

Gray opened one eye to see some light peeking through the window's drapery. He assumed it was just around dusk outside. He didn't know how long he slept since his last consciousness. A ghost of a smile crept on his face when a mop of blue hair entered his vision. Juvia was using his chest as her pillow. Strands of hair littered across his arm and shoulder. He could feel every expelled breath on his bare skin. Her scent felt so invigorating.

He was aware of his sneaky way a few hours ago. Gray felt Juvia going near him, touching his face. When she was about to leave, he took whatever opportunity to keep her close. He was willing to receive any anger later. But for the time being, he wanted her in his arms.

Except, there was something else he felt. Something wet and slimy? Also, a heavy load on top of his stomach? _What the..._ Gray arched his head up to check the lower part of his body. He wanted to laugh out loud at the image he saw. There, on top of his bare stomach, was Steel's head! The boy crouched on his stomach, using Gray's belly as a pillow and drooling on it. It seemed like a very uncomfortable position, but the peaceful sleeping expression on the boy's face indicated otherwise. Gray felt a sting in his heart seeing his son's casted arm.

But a lightweight feeling expanded inside Gray's chest — that feeling he experienced from long time ago. Back when he spent training with his adoptive parent Ur. It was a similar sensation when he first cradled the newborn Steel in his arms. He reached out his right hand and gently placed it on the boy's back. As if he knew it was his father, Steel smiled in his sleep.

With Juvia on his left side, and Steel on his right, he felt complete.

Family — that one word that always eluded him. _His own family_. He would do anything in his power to keep this safe and protected.

* * *

"Hey Luce, we ran out of snacks here!" Natsu's loud voice reverberated inside the Dragneels' living room. He ate the last of the chicken fingers intended for their guest.

An equally loud voice answered him back, "Hold on! I'm making more."

Gray had to roll his eyes at the rambunctious couple, but part of him envied such exchange. "I'm surprised none of your neighbours had filed a noise complaint," he said sarcastically, intending full offense on the homeowner.

Said homeowner only snorted. "They did before, because of Lucy's moaning and groaning every night."

The blonde mage's head popped out of the kitchen, her red face glowering. "Shut up, Natsu. Not in front of the kids!" she chastised her husband.

"But in front of ice-stripper is okay," he puffed out.

Gray leaned forward with an extended reach to smack the back head of the pink-haired man. In retaliation, Natsu directly smashed Gray's face with the only thing he could reach, a dragon plushie.

The two dads were sprawled on the carpeted floor at Natsu and Lucy's place, while their two kids play a few feet away. Their bickering and bantering were still constant, but the physical brawl had dwindled, unless both were at the guild or just in a very foul mood.

"It's like he was never injured," Natsu chuckled after tearing his eyes away from the dark-haired toddler playing with his princess. "So, why you here?" asked Natsu as he settled his eyes on the bigger version of the toddler.

"Steel was bored," was the limited answer Gray supplied. It was the truth. Steel had suddenly asked for Effie, and Gray could only comply. "I'm not really supposed to have him for today, but something came up on Juvia's end." Usually, when it was Gray's turn to look after their son, he would plan many things for Steel. This last-minute request from Juvia threw him off course.

Natsu licked his fingers and nonchalantly said, "Well, Juvia deserves a break sometimes. She needs to spend some time with her boyfriend as well, right?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at Gray, confused. "You know, that Hawthorne guy? If it wasn't for him, Juvia wouldn't be able to know what to do when Steel fell. "

This was all news to Gray. Just as he was about to inquire further, Lucy came rushing out of the kitchen, tongs in her hands. "Natsu!" she yelled at her husband, widening her eyes to tell him to shut his mouth. That was when Natsu realized that Gray was never informed. The blonde bent down to pull her husband's ear. "Come on, help me in the kitchen." Right away, the pink-haired husband scrambled to follow his wife to the kitchen.

"Tell me exactly what happened," ordered Gray, going after the couple. He didn't care if he sounded rude, even if he was the guest at their house. Both Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other with uncertainty. Gray noticed Lucy pinching Natsu's arm. "Don't treat me like a fool. Just tell me what happened!"

"Okay, okay..." pacified Lucy. She shot her husband an 'I'll-deal-with-you-later glare. "When Steel fell at the park, Juvia was talking to Slate Hawthorne. He's the third heir of the Hawthorne Enterprises."

"That really rich guy who owns the Hawthorne Hotel," Natsu interjected as if he was being helpful. Both Gray and Lucy ignored him.

"Anyway, Juvia was just standing still, unable to react quickly. Good thing, Lord Hawthorne was there. He was the one who carried Steel to the hospital, 'cause Juvia was still in shock. She kept sobbing and sobbing. When she contacted me, she was a nervous wreck," Lucy continued with the story.

"Honestly, man. That Slate-guy is awesome. He was very patient with Juvia, and did everything he can to console her," added Natsu much to Gray's dismay.

"So..." started Gray, trying to control his rage, "Juvia was flirting with her boyfriend when Steel fell?"

"Really, Gray? That's the only thing you absorbed from Lucy's story?" Natsu gave his friend a dubious look.

"Juvia is on a date with this stupid boyfriend of hers and brought Steel? She didn't even watch him carefully because she's too busy seducing that asshole. Is that right, Lucy?"

Natsu grabbed him by the collar. "Watch your tone, man. That's the mother of your child!" He was offended for Juvia, his wife's best friend. Even Lucy was angry at Gray's implication.

Lucy untangled her husband's grip on the ice mage's shirt. She eyed Gray. "Look Gray, Juvia wasn't flirting. She wasn't on a date. Lord Hawthorne just happened to see her and Steel at the park. She's already blaming herself enough for the accident. Don't you dare blame her too!" she berated, pointed an accusing finger at him.

Steel's father knew he was wrong to suspect Juvia of irresponsibility, but it didn't mean he wasn't allowed to get angry. "So Juvia's on a date with the douchebag right now?" he asked sarcastically. "No wonder she's too eager to leave Steel behind," he muttered under his breath, well aware that the celestial mage would soon be releasing fire from her mouth.

"You're still the bigger douche," Natsu replied with a challenging demeanour. "If you weren't such a jerk to her, you might be the one enjoying her home-cooked meal at her apartment right now."

"Natsu!" Lucy hit her husband on the shoulder.

"What? Ice-jerk here should know that there's a rich, handsome guy out there who's about to get more than a meal from Juvia. I bet those two are already locked in an embrace, enjoying each other without clothes right now!" Natsu knew the right words to draw out Gray's anger. Plus, the ice mage needed to hear what he lost. At least, that's Natsu's own perception.

The people in the guild — yes, including his wife — always saw Natsu as someone oblivious when it came to the matters of the heart. But, Natsu's observant ways made him see how Gray pined silently for Juvia. Heck, he even caught Gray following Juvia stealthily. Yes, the stalkee became the stalker! In Gray's defence, he wanted to be sure that Steel and Juvia were safe. During that time, there were a string of robberies occurring during night time at random places in Magnolia. Gray was really concerned, but didn't want to alarm Juvia.

Natsu folded his arms across his chest, giving Gray his most arrogant expression. "I'll be the first one to congratulate the couple when Juvia pops out Steel's half-sibling." As soon as the last words were said, Natsu staggered backwards from Gray's powerful punch. The fire dragon slayer didn't take kindly at the assault he received, so he retaliated with a punch as well. Soon, the two were brawling in the living room. Lucy screamed in frustration. The two men halted when Effie launched an ear-piercing wail. Steel, on the other hand, attacked Natsu's leg with his little fists.

"Stop! Stop!" Lucy yelled on top of her lungs, scooping the now-crying Steel. "Look at what you two are doing to the children," she knelt down in front of Effie and wrapped her arms around the two children.

Both Natsu and Gray wore a shameful grimace, but fists still clenched. Gray let go of his hold on Natsu's shirt with a strong push. He walked towards Lucy and took Steel from her.

"Where are you going, Gray?"

The ice mage picked up his backpack. "Steel needs his mom right now," was all he said before exiting the Dragneels' front door.

The Dragneel couple eyed each other with worry, both echoing each other's thoughts. _This is not good at all._

* * *

The heavy silence between them was awkward. Juvia was beginning to think inviting Slate Hawthorne to her apartment was a bad idea, perhaps a little inappropriate.

However, the gentleman provided her the biggest help during Steel's accident. She was panicking like there was no tomorrow. Her hands shook terribly and she couldn't even touch her son. It was as if Slate was heaven sent that he was there to support her.

"Um, Juvia knows that this isn't enough to show my gratitude for what you did for Steel," she broke the silence, glancing at the smiling man seated in front of her. "Juvia's not the best cook, but hopefully Slate-san will like it."

"This is more than enough, Juvia. It was somewhat of a jest when I said to invite me to your place and cook me a meal," he admitted, embarrassed. His heart skipped a beat when Juvia's naturally pink lips formed a small "oh". "I'm flattered, really."

Juvia did prepare a very intricate meal. She had to consult Levy McGarden for books with sophisticated recipes. The water mage planned to treat Slate for dinner at some fancy restaurant, but the young Hawthorne requested for a home cooked meal. Juvia obliged.

The few times the two went out, Juvia noticed that Slate only ordered vegetables and seafood. A little bit shy to ask for his food preference, Juvia decided to prepare just that. She prepared for him grilled seafood medley with honey-garlic glace. She then roasted a variety of vegetables, making sure to keep their crispiness. Lastly, she cooked zucchini pasta with her tried-and-tested cream sauce. For dessert, Juvia baked an apple-cream cheese Bundt cake.

"Slate-san, please try it. Juvia hopes you'll find it to your taste," she invited Slate to start digging in.

The two ate in silence, until Slate complimented her. "It's really delicious. I love how the shrimp is very flavourful. The subtle crispiness of the asparagus is heavenly, as well. And the pasta? It's made of zucchini?"

Juvia shyly nodded. "Juvia noticed that Slate-san only eats veggies and seafood. Is it wrong to assume that you don't eat meat?"

Slate's rich laughter filled the air, gradually producing a comfortable atmosphere. "Very observant, my dear," he winked then took a huge spoonful of the pasta. "How's Steel doing?"

"The doctor took off his cast a week ago. One look at him and you'd never figure he was injured at one point. During the first day he was very peevish. He kept throwing tantrums and crying," Juvia related to him sadly. "He became energetic once his father arrived," she smiled, recalling the week Gray stayed with them. Steel exuded such exuberance, as if his casted arm was just for display.

"Oh... Steel stayed with his father?"

Juvia froze at the question. Should she confess to Slate that Gray actually stayed at the apartment? How come she felt guilty? Up until now, Juvia hadn't given Slate her answer. He asked her if she would do him the honour of being his girlfriend. The water mage couldn't provide her suitor a concrete response. Slate, being the wonderful man he is, understood the woman's predicament. It wasn't easy for a single mother to suddenly decide to divide her priority between her son and lover. He promised to wait until she was ready.

"Actually, G-Gray-sama stayed here," she decided to be honest.

"Gray-sama?" Slate arched a brow.

This was the first time that Juvia mentioned the name of the child's father. "Steel's father," she answered in a tiny voice. The guilty feeling was getting weighty by the minute. It's not like she did anything indecent when Gray was here. Well, she only slept in his arms for that whole week. Juvia thought back to Gray's last stay at the apartment. When she woke up, Gray's hand was practically inside her shirt. Her legs were tangled with his. She actually felt his hardness. If it wasn't for Steel's presence, god knows what would've transpired.

"Steel begged for him to stay with him."

"I see."

The heavy silence was quite deafening. A part of her knew she had to explain that nothing happened, while the other part argued she wasn't obliged to do so.

"What am I to you, Juvia?" Slate's voice snapped Juvia out of her thoughts. His tone was calm, and his expression remained gentle. But the question — it dug through Juvia's heart. How should she answer?

His presence was certainly welcoming and comforting. He made her blush multiple times. He's kissed her four times (yes, she's keeping tabs!), and they were sweet, soft kisses. Nothing too passionate yet, but Juvia thought it's a matter of time before she'd let him. Still, she couldn't quite put a label to what they have at the moment.

Definitely more than date buddies, but less than a lover. If she put him in her priority list (her Steel being the number one), where would Slate be?

"Slate-san," she started, not exactly knowing what to say. A loud and hard pounding on the door interrupted her. Juvia frowned but excused herself. The moment she opened the door, there stood her main priority and his bigger version — the one who shouldn't be her priority.

"Steel wants to see you," greeted Gray, carrying the toddler in his arms. He was smiling, but Juvia could tell it was forced. She could read the anger in his eyes. The two-year old boy had a big grin on his face and called out to Juvia. Gray, without waiting for the bluenette to react, opened the door widely and entered, gently shoving past her.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, our son wants to see you."

Gray strolled towards the living room, where the small dining table had been set up. He remained stoic upon seeing a tall man standing from his seat. "I see you have a guest. Sorry to barge in, but her son demands for his mom."

Slate straightened up and extended a hand. "I'm Slate Hawthorne," he introduced himself politely, albeit confused.

"Gray," he lightly shook this Slate-guy's hand, "Juvia's baby daddy."

With a horrified look, Juvia stood in between the two. She couldn't fathom Gray's blatant disrespect. "Please, Gray-sama," she pleaded, hoping she could communicate her message using her eyes only.

"Mom, dad _BAM_ Uncwe Nashoo," exclaimed Steel, using his fist to punch the air.

Not exactly comprehending what her son was saying, Juvia just nodded, "That's nice." She refocused her attention to Gray. "Gray-sama, Juvia has a guest here. Can we please talk tomorrow instead?" she asked through gritted teeth. But the stubborn man didn't heed her subtle begging. Instead, Gray made his way towards the dinner table. He started picking on the seafood platter, and popped some in Steel's mouth.

"You like?" he asked his son who happily nodded.

The tension in the room was palpable. Juvia could feel Slate being on edge, though trying to control himself.

"Perhaps we should do this some other time?" he whispered to Juvia.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gray could see Slate's hand travelled to Juvia's back. He placed Steel on the seat Slate vacated, giving him a zucchini noodle to chomp on. He faced the two, making sure to make them feel conscious of his stare. A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips when Juvia stepped away from Slate.

"You don't have to leave, you know," Gray said casually, folding his arms. "We can all have dinner together, right Juv?"

The water mage shot him a furious look. He's never called her that! "No, Gray-sama should just spend time with Steel at his apartment," she declared with a challenging voice to Gray. "You don't need to leave, Slate-san. Juvia prepared this dinner especially for you."

"Oh, I see. Juvia doesn't want her son around. Hear that Slate?" Gray laced his words with offence.

Anger flashed in Juvia's eyes. Like water boiling inside a pot that's lidded off closely, her Sierra state threatened to come out. When she heard Slate's voice, she calmed down a notch.

"Juvia, it's okay. I'm thankful for the gesture. Right now, your son wants to be around you. I don't mind." Slate grabbed his coat, and gave a curt nod to Gray.

"Nice to meet you, man," Gray articulated full of sarcasm.

Without facing him, Slate responded in a low voice, "Wish I can say the same thing." Gray had to snort at that. Perhaps a way of showing a semblance of provocation towards the dinner intruder, Slate leaned down and placed a peck on Juvia's soft lips. "You owe me a night out." With tinted cheeks, Juvia could only nod.

She accompanied Slate to the door, and Gray couldn't exactly hear what they were whispering about. He took a seat opposite Steel, who continued to slurp on strings of noodles. If only the kid knew that he had been the accomplice of a villain. He glanced at Juvia's half-eaten pasta, silently congratulating himself for ruining her date. Yet, he didn't exactly feel completely good about it.

Twirling the noodles around the fork, Gray took a huge mouthful. Annoyed that this delicious meal was prepared for the lucky bastard — whom Gray managed to shoo away — he continued munching on the dishes Juvia prepared.

It took some time for Juvia to approach them, even after Gray heard the front door closing. He pictured the woman resting her forehead on the door, trying to calm herself down.

"Where's Mom?" little Steel asked, reaching for yet another noodle.

Gray leaned forward and handed the boy an asparagus instead. There was no complaint, and the boy gladly munched on it. The father marveled at his son's ability to eat vegetables. Gray distinctly remembered himself being a little adverse to the 'green stuff' during his younger years.

"Dad, is Uncwe Nashoo crying?"

Gray arched a brow. "Did Uncle Natsu cry when I punched him?" he translated the baby talk to no one in particular, but the boy nodded. "Well, he's pretty tough. But your daddy's tougher, kiddo!" he winked at his son, who giggled, and proceeded to imitate his dad by punching the air again.

Steel's _Bam! Bam!_ sound effects amused Gray. He laughed out loud, until he saw Juvia walking towards them. She didn't say anything to Gray. Taking a napkin, she wiped Steel's greasy hands. "Go to your room, baby. Mommy needs to talk to Daddy alone," she instructed. At the tender age of two, Steel could already tell if Mommy's in serious mode. Juvia helped him get down from the chair. With his short legs, he rushed towards the bedroom, no questions asked.

"This is good, Juvia," Gray remarked, reaching for a piece of oyster with a fork. He could sense the inner workings of Juvia's mind at the moment. The woman stood rigidly in front of the dinner table, not even looking at Gray. "Do you have more? Can I bring some home?" That seemed to be the trigger.

"Bring some home? Aren't you being thick-skinned, Gray-sama?" Gray was shocked she could still refer to him as such. "Why were you so impolite towards Slate-san?" Gray ignored her and continued eating, which further grated Juvia's nerves. "Slate-san carried Steel to the hospital when he got hurt. You should be grateful to him."

Gray slammed the fork on the table and stood up. "And you didn't even bother to tell me that? Why? You didn't want me to find out that you were flirting with the bastard, when you should be watching your son?"

Juvia's body shook in anger. He totally deserved a slap, but she controlled herself. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. The sound of thunder rolled outside. Such a beautiful evening and Juvia's emotions were changing it. She turned around to make her way outside, away from him. Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Juvia yelped in pain.

"Where are you going?" his voice came out as a growl.

With a defiant stance, Juvia pulled her arm from his grip and hastened her steps. "Juvia's going after Slate-san to apologize," she lied. Just as she was about to reach the front door, a blur of white swooshed before her. Juvia froze in shock. The whole door was covered with a block of ice, trapping her from leaving. She turned to face Gray, rage evident on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" she yelled.

"You are not going anywhere!" Gray shouted in response. He grasped Juvia's wrist once again, and the water mage struggled to get away.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The tiny voice of their son halted their actions. Steel looked up to his parents, unable to comprehend what was happening. "Look, mommy," he put up his petite hands. On his right hand, a blob of water appeared. His left hand then produced a small flame-shaped ice sculpture. His giggles echoed inside the apartment. It was the first time that Steel showcased any form of magic. His parents should have been celebrating, seemingly that Steel acquired both their abilities.

Gray loosened his grip and gently dropped Juvia's hand. He mumbled an 'I'm sorry' to her, ashamed of his behaviour. Juvia refused to look at him. She bent down and picked up Steel. With her back turned to Gray, she went inside the bedroom.

"Please leave, Gray-sama. Please remove the ice from the door." Her farewell words stabbed Gray straight to the heart. "Juvia doesn't want to see you any time soon." With that, Juvia closed her bedroom door. The click of a lock punched him on the gut. Gray could hear Steel questioning his mother if his father was leaving.

Gray dropped to his knees, in front of Juvia's bedroom. He wanted to apologize profusely, but words couldn't come out. He wanted to protect this family. That was his goal. And yet, everything he was carefully holding onto was collapsing slowly. If he lost Juvia and Steel, he would be left with nothing.

Except for a frozen door he needed to thaw.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

Made a minor change in one of the early chapters. nothing significant, and might've been missed by many. Basically, it's when Juvia gave birth to Steel. Lucy wasn't with Team Natsu during the mission, since she gave birth already. Thus, Effie is older than Steel.

Thank you for those reviewed/favourited the previous chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing, and what needs to be fixed.


	12. One Night

Standard disclaimer applies.

**A/N:** Just for clarification, Steel is two years old, almost turning three. Also, I didn't get to illustrate it in my story properly, but the story is spanning a year from chapter 1, of course not counting the flashbacks. I hope that it's a little bit clear. Thank you to **Depressica** for pointing that out. I apologize for some inconsistencies.

* * *

**ONE NIGHT**

* * *

When was the last time she was surrounded by such luxury? In fact, she never dreamt about it. She never craved for it. But, once in a while, there's nothing wrong to indulge one's self.

The spacious hotel suite was intimidating for Juvia. One could tell each piece of furniture was valued millions of jewels. Even her rambunctious son might feel daunted with the surroundings. She preferred the simple life, and Juvia could tell she would never allow herself to get used to this. She would never need such lifestyle.

Yet, here she was, standing in front of a massive glass window overlooking the glistening beach. The sky was painted with purple, orange, and blue hues. The sun was about to take its well-deserved slumber. It painted a peaceful atmosphere. This was the life of the rich and powerful.

And Slate Hawthorne invited her to taste such lifestyle, at least for one night.

One night at the magnificent, highly expensive, Hawthorne Palm Resort. Juvia accepted as a way to pay back for the ruined dinner a few evenings ago. It also meant that this was the night she'd finally give the answer.

She felt an imposing presence behind her. Though she had always been comfortable around him, this day was different. She convinced herself, with the help of Lucy and Levy, to take her relationship with him to the next level. The tiny voice inside her head kept asking 'why not'.

Slate handed her a glass of champagne. He remained standing behind her, his arm caressing her bare arm while the other snaked around her waist. Juvia closed her eyes, calming herself down. His touch offered her no discomfort, but she couldn't deny there's a certain element of reluctance she's feeling. After all, the last man who caressed her like that was a certain ice mage.

Dispelling uninvited thoughts, Juvia sipped the bubbly liquid. It quenched the dryness in her thought, and she found the voice to speak.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Slate-san," she said in a low voice, which almost came out like a seductive whisper.

Growing bolder, Slate brought his lips to her nape, inhaling her sweet scent. "Thank you for accepting my invitation." He brought his hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Juvia, I've really fallen for you."

Juvia gazed up at him, still not knowing what to say. She had discussed this with Lucy and Levy, both agreeing that it's time for Juvia to give Slate the chance.

"_You feel comfortable around him right?"_

"_But is that enough for me to say yes to him, Lucy-chan?" Juvia asked, quite torn. _

"_Juvia, you also said a part of you encourages giving him a chance. What's stopping you now?" It was Levy who asked this._

"_Is it still a 'who' is stopping you?" clarified Lucy with a smug expression. After hearing what transpired a few nights ago, Lucy's impression of a certain ice wizard turned sour. "He doesn't deserve you, Juvia. That ship is sinking, and I'm the first one to hop off. I'm on Team Slate now!"_

_Levy was a little more neutral. "I think Gray was just acting on jealousy. He's always been like that. Then again, he only shows this type of emotions whenever a different guy is around, like Lyon-san. It's almost like he just doesn't want to lose."_

"_Yup, that ice-jerk should be clear with his feelings," retorted Lucy, clearly using her husband's favourite nickname for Gray. _

"_Slate does seem like a nice guy. Even Gajeel thinks so," commented Levy. "So, just give him a chance. It's not like you're accepting a marriage proposal. Just a committed relationship, right?"_

Her conversation with her friends kept replaying in her head. When Slate leaned forward, their faces inches apart, Juvia lifted her chin up. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, until Slate initiated a more passionate one. Juvia couldn't help but respond.

It soon became a full-on make-out session that ended up with the two of them lying on the king-sized bed. Slate's hand roamed around Juvia's body, while her hands cupped his face.

When was the last time she felt so wanted?

* * *

"I knew I'm gonna see you here!"

The loud voice grated on Gray's nerves. This was the person he wanted to see at the moment. When he refused to acknowledge his disturber, Gray received a smacked on the back of his head.

"What the fuck, fire-crotch!" he yelled, not caring whether other patrons of the small pub stared.

"Nice to see you too, frozen princess," he retorted with a toothy grin. He pulled out a bar stool beside Gray and sat. He called out the bartender for a mug of his favourite liquor.

Gray eyed him with a deadly glare. "Okay, I really don't want you or anyone around me at the moment. Please leave."

"I kinda knew that. I mean, you haven't shown up at the guild for the past few days. I'd really sound stupid if I ask 'what's up', cause I clearly know what you're going through."

"Then you should know that I just want to drink alone."

"And wallow in misery by yourself? You need company for that," Natsu raised his glass and then took a huge gulp. "Wow, that tastes good. It's nice to drink alcohol outside the guild once in a while."

Ignoring him, Gray finished his own drink and prepared to leave. When he was about to get up, Natsu put a strong grip to keep Gray seated. "Hands off, flame-brain."

"Stay seated, ice jerk. I need to talk to you." The serious tone was enough for Gray to plant his behind back on the stool. Natsu turned to him, this time his expression held no jest or mockery. "Sorry man for what happened. I'm partly to blame." That surprised Gray, who didn't know what to say. "I got in so much trouble with Luce, she doesn't even let me sleep beside her," he whined.

To be quite honest, Gray couldn't even blame Natsu. How was it his comrade's fault, when it was his own actions and personality that drove Juvia to anger? This was the reason he was sulking.

"But, I'm not sorry with what I said. If Juvia decided to move on to that Hawthorne-dude, I'll honestly congratulate her," Natsu added, observing Gray's expression. "Have you apologized to Juvia?" Gray shook his head, refusing to look at the dragon slayer mage. "If you want her back, shouldn't that be the first step?"

"She never was mine to begin with. I really had no right to question her personal life," was the sad response. What's the use of hiding his emotions to Natsu now? It's clear that the man seated beside him, as much as he'd like to deny, was someone he can confide in. "I want her in my life though."

Natsu chugged his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Good, cause I want the two of you together," he gave Gray his signature smirk. "I've seen you gaze at her. Other times it's almost disgusting. It looks like you want to devour her right there and then," he snorted, but Gray couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It'd be nice if you have what I have with Lucy."

Normally, Gray would be mocking the pink-haired man. Being a husband and a father had made Natsu quite the softie.

"Lucy's pregnant."

The dark-haired mage snapped his head to the side to look at the fire mage. "Wow, congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks. We just found out today," Natsu winked and then put his arm around Gray's shoulders, "And you're the first one to know. I haven't even told Happy yet."

Gray felt honoured. He might never, ever, ever say it out loud, but in his heart of hearts, this man in front of him will always be his best friend.

"I'm really happy for you and Lucy," said Gray with sincerity. "This is the first and last time I'm gonna say this — you're a good man. You deserve this more than anyone else."

Natsu heartily laughed but not as a form of teasing or mockery. When it died down, he gave Gray another serious look. "You deserve it too, Gray. In fact, you need this kind of happiness in your life. So, go apologize and win Juvia's heart back!" This time, he pushed Gray out of his seat. When the ice mage refused to move, hesitating, Natsu playfully kicked his ass. "I said go, or I'll beat you until your water mage can't recognize you anymore!"

"I owe you a smack," Gray muttered but bid the fire mage a goodbye. He left the pub with Natsu's snickering echoing in the background.

Walking to Juvia's apartment, Gray contemplated some more. He had been doing that since he left her apartment that night. That was also the last time he's seen Juvia and his son. While he thawed and cleaned the block of ice he created, Juvia stayed inside the bedroom. He could hear Steel constantly asking about him — asking if Gray could tuck him in. He could only guess Juvia saying no firmly, and when she used a certain strict tone on Steel, the boy obeyed.

It took him no time to stand in front of the door he once froze. It was an embarrassing moment for him. He had done some immature deeds, but never that childish.

Gray scratched the back of his head out of frustration. He forgot to at least prepare an apologetic speech during his days of contemplation. Now he's at a loss. He didn't even bring at least a stem of flower to offer Juvia.

Instead of leaving, he brought a clenched fist and knocked on the door. It took him a couple more knocks before it opened. He gawked at the blue-haired woman in front of him. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice coming out almost like a yell. She wasn't who he expected.

The blue-haired woman folded her arms and gave him a snotty look, something he never expected she'd wear. "Well, look who's here? Are you here to freeze the door again?" she teased.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked again, ignoring her attempt for sarcasm.

"Why can't I be here?"

Before Gray could supply an answer, the door was opened wide enough to reveal a tall man, who gently pushed the blue-haired woman to stay behind him. He was the last man Gray wanted to have a conversation with. Said tall man gave Gray a menacing look. "You're not allowed here, Stripper!"

Refraining himself from freezing the idiot in front of him, Gray simply asked, "Where is Juvia?"

Levy shrugged. Gajeel scoffed, "As if we'll tell you she's at a resort, staying overnight with that Slate dude."

"Gajeel!" Levy scowled at him, hitting his arm. This time, it was Levy who pushed him behind her. She sighed out loud, taking pity on the ice mage. "Juvia's not here, Gray. She asked us to babysit Steel for the time being," she explained. "She also said not to let Steel see you. At least not for the time being."

"How about forever, huh. I don't think Stripper here deserves to be with the kid at all."

Levy faced her boyfriend. "Gajeel, that's not for you to decide. Why don't you go back in and continue playing with Steel?" she reprimanded the iron dragon slayer. He relented. But before he disappeared into the house, he gave Gray one last threatening stare.

"I'm warning you, Stripper. Stay the hell away from Juvia. I don't want you near her for as long as you breathe."

Levy had to step out of the apartment and closed the door behind her, just to prevent any sort of retaliation from Gray. Luckily, the ice mage didn't seem willing to battle it out with the other man.

He brushed his hair with a hand, trying hard to keep his emotions in check. "Is that true, Levy? Is she with Slate now?"

"Gray..." Levy called his name sympathetically. "I'm really sorry to say this. I think it's better if Juvia-chan accepts Slate Hawthorne. He seems like such a gentleman." Levy had always been straightforward. "His feelings for Juvia are stable and solid. That much I can tell from the way Juvia talked about him. It's about time Juvia opened her heart to someone else, other than..." She couldn't finish her statement, though. She didn't need to.

"Other than me, right?"

Levy could only nod. "This might be better for the two of you. You're always hesitating when it comes to Juvia, and then she ends up being all gloomy. I think it's because subconsciously you thought she'd always stay with you."

"But not this time, huh."

"Not this time," Levy echoed his statement. "It's time for Juvia to be completely loved. No hesitations. No apprehensions. Less gloominess."

Gray turned around, defeated. This was a battle he lost. It was frustrating him, knowing none of his magic abilities can make him come out in victory. "Bye Levy. Say hi to my boy for me."

His steps were heavy, as he dragged his feet out of the apartment building. The sky had transformed into a purple-orange shade. The sun had just set, and it felt like it would never rise again for him. He ended back at the pub, hoping Natsu was still there. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Gray could seek him out at his house, but he didn't want to face Lucy at the moment. In fact, he didn't want to bring down the mood of the couple's joyous atmosphere.

There was nothing left to do but fill his bloodstream with bitter liquid — enough to temporarily drown away his sorrows. When he was downing his fifth shot of god-knows-what-that-is, a busty woman in her early twenties sat beside him. Gray smirked, when she felt the woman touching his arm with her full bosom. Thoughts of the Slate-bastard touching Juvia's bare skin made Gray pull the busty woman closer to him, crashing her lips with his.

If he would never attain permanent happiness with Juvia, then he'd use any curvaceous female to reach a temporary heaven. He has physical needs, and though his entire being craves for Juvia, it's not meant to be anymore.

"Let's take this somewhere else," he whispered in the woman's ear, who willingly said yes, cupping his hardening crotch.

* * *

The strange sensation pooling in her stomach made Juvia hyper conscious. She could visualize the two of them on the bed. A shirtless Slate was on top of her without putting his full weight on her. His hand caressed her arms and legs, at one point lingering for a long time on her guild tattoo on her left thigh. He was a good kisser, Juvia admitted, but there's something missing she couldn't put a finger on it.

She kissed him back with enough passion to elicit a groan from him. In her mind, Juvia just wanted to be purged from outside thoughts. She wanted one image to disappear, so she eagerly allowed Slate to lead her towards a more intimate act. She didn't object when he unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her blue lacy bra. When he kissed the exposed part of her left breast, she stifled a moan from the contact.

A reminiscent scene played in her mind, a memory from long ago that should have been buried deep. Slate's actions were the tool that unearthed it from within.

_It involved a stoic man with raven hair, so dashing and utterly ravishing in her eyes. She recalled the smug smile he shot her, before attacking her naked mounds with his lips. As his tongue swirled around the pink, hardening beads, Juvia moaned out loud. It was the first time she felt such pleasure crawling through her body. His rough fingers played with the other breast, gently kneading it. Her voice, albeit breathy, got louder. _

"Oh... G-Gray-sama!"

And then the sensation abruptly stopped. Juvia's eyes fluttered open, her hands quickly covering her mouth. Slate sat up, his back turned on her. Juvia suddenly felt so naked, even though she was still partially clothed. She covered herself immediately, and propped her knees to her stomach. How could she call out the name of the one person she detests? How could she even think about _him_ at this moment?

This moment was reserved for Slate, she had promised. This night she was willing to give herself to Slate. But no, _he_ had to go ruin it again!

Slate rested his forehead on his hand. He was silent, but for Juvia it was deafening. She tried to squeak out an apology, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

It was him who sliced through the heavy stillness in the room. "Juvia," was spoken as a murmur, the hurt in his voice was too loud. "Do you love me?"

Her response was a sob. With shaky fingers, she buttoned her blouse, shivering, not from the coldness in the room but from the heartache she gifted him. "I'm so sorry, Slate-san," was her whispered reply.

* * *

The acrid aroma of the woman's perfume was giving him a headache. But of course, whatever! He needed some kind of release, and he was willing to do it with anyone. However, he couldn't bring himself to place a kiss on her neck. Gray let the woman do the touching and kissing.

He was getting impatient with this woman's choice of foreplay. But again, whatever! He couldn't even remember the name she gave him. Heck, it seemed she also had no idea about him, after she inquired about the tattoo on his right chest. She commented it wasn't very manly. He nearly put a stop to this heavy touching and panting session. But again, whatever! He just needed a release.

This was all too convenient for Gray. The woman was a visitor to Magnolia, so she stayed at an inn near the pub. Her room was on the first floor, so it didn't take long for them to make their way inside the bedroom. She wore a sleeveless shirt without a bra on. When it was pulled down, it instantly revealed her humongous but slightly drooping breasts. Touching her bulging nipples, the woman moaned into his ears as she nipped his earlobes.

It seemed Gray needed to extend the foreplay, because for some reason his libido wasn't exactly cooperating. Closing his eyes, he tried hard to concentrate on the lips of his partner as she eagerly applied kisses all over his bare chest.

_A vision of innocence on a blushing face… Soft, plump lips tinted with its natural pinkness… Oh, how he'd love those lips on his own. He craved for his fingers to gingerly brush through soft waves of azure strands._

He sensed the woman going down on her knees, slowly unzipping his pants. She touched his almost-there erection. All it needed was a few more encouragement, perhaps.

_Gray-sama?_ A melodious voice calling his name was all it took.

"God Juvia, I need you…"

"Juvia?" The woman stood up, her brows furrowed. "Who the fuck is Juvia? I'm Margaret! I may be a one-night stand, but please don't call out a different woman's name when you're with me. I'm not into that," she poked a fingernail on his chest. She was willing to continue, but that was Gray's wake up call.

Gray grabbed his shirt on the floor, glad that he didn't just throw the piece of clothing at a random place. "This isn't gonna work. Sorry," he muttered.

"You fucking bastard!" the Margaret yelled, throwing her shoe at him. The heel hit him on the back; the pain it caused was no match from the pain inflicted by losing a certain water mage.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he uttered, making his way out of the room, and out of the inn.

Gray stared at the dark sky. Would this be his comeuppance? Would Juvia's image show up at every chance he'd be unleashing his lust on some unknown female? Wow, Gray had never considered celibacy. He laughed out loud, a very bitter laugh.

* * *

A/N: My story is coming to a near close. It feels like I don't want to let go, and I'd make more excuses to extend. But as I've indicated in the past, I've already concluded the story in my head; it's just a matter of writing it out. So, please hang in there with me for a few more chapters. Again to those who took time to review, thank you. It helps with the motivation to complete a chapter.


	13. All Yours

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**ALL YOURS**

* * *

He read it from a book once — majority of a human body's composition is water. Gray was not exactly a learned man. No siree, he ain't a scholar and he had no use for such to succeed in his missions. Human physiology was the last thing on his mind.

Yet, at the very moment, while staring intently at the glimmering lake, all he could think about was water.

Humans need water to survive. Sure, that's a no brainer. Heck, his magic abilities depended on the very element! It was one thing he often took for granted.

And now it dawned on him heavily... He always took Juvia for granted. Levy was right. At the back of his stupid brain, he knew Juvia would always be loyal to him. But now, he lost her.

Gray ran his fingers through his messy raven hair. His limbs hurt from lack of proper rest. After leaving the apartment of the can't-remember-her-name woman, he walked around town. He felt lost and unsure how to proceed from now on.

By past midnight, the streets of Magnolia became empty and quiet. Gray still refused to return to his apartment, knowing he'd only drown himself in sorrow. He ended up going to the lakeshore overlooking Lake Sciliora. He spent the whole night at a wooden bench, just gazing at the still waters illuminated the moonlight. He drifted on and off to sleep but was able to catch the sun rising.

All those hours his thoughts were centred on one person.

How he would like to watch her charming face bathed in the moon's light. How he would love to encircle his arms around her as the sun appears from the horizon.

The solitary night also provided him time to mull over his issues. He rarely went down without a fight; perhaps he needed to battle it out with the _lucky bastard_ for Juvia's heart. But, would that be fair to Juvia? She wasn't, and never will be, a prize to be won. Not for Lyon. Not for Slate. Certainly, never for Gray.

Gray could feel her presence in the water. The wind carried her intoxicating scent.

"Gray-sama?" _Great, now I can even conjure her melodious voice out loud!_

If he wanted to move on — no, he needed to move one — he must dispel thoughts of her. He must banish images of her from his mind. Hopefully, remove her from his heart eventually.

He clutched the sides of his head with his hand, ruffling his hair in a frustrated manner. "Ugh, Juvia just get away from me!" he grumbled.

"S-Sorry..."

His head turned around in a snap. A figure dressed in a dark blue garb, typically worn by a specific water mage, was walking away. _Is she a projection? An illusion?_

In a lightning flash, he was behind her, his right hand gripping her left wrist. "J-Juvia? Are you real?" he asked stupidly. The water mage's serene face looked at him in puzzlement. She didn't respond to his question, and she refused to look him straight in the eyes. Gray brought his hand to her cheek, just to confirm of her existence. "What are you doing here?"

It took her quite some time to answer him. She had already taken a step back after shaking off his touch. "Juvia goes here to reflect every now and then."

"I see..." Gray brushed his hair, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He had so many things to say and ask her, but he didn't know where to start. "Well, you can have the place then. I'll leave you alone." Juvia only nodded. Gray walked past her with heavy heart, hands in his pocket. Was this really how he wanted things to progress? From now on, the two of them would act awkward around each other. How would they continue to nurture Steel if there's a thick barrier between them?

No, this was the worst case scenario. Gray halted his steps but didn't turn around. So what if Juvia's heart belonged to someone else already? The last thing Gray wanted was to remove her in his life. At least, they should continue being amicable, if not as comfortable.

"Gray-sama seemed like he didn't sleep at all," she commented out loud, which made Gray rotate his upper body. She was already facing him. "How are you going to handle a rowdy two-year old if you're lacking energy, Gray-sama?" she said this with a soft smile, slightly tilting her head. If only Juvia knew how that simple act drove Gray to the edge.

He fixed his stare directly at her sapphire eyes. He took huge strides to reach her. As he stood in front of Juvia, his height towering over her slender frame, he couldn't help but lift her chin up. "I am sorry for everything I said and did, Juvia," he started, his voice hoarse. "I'm a very selfish man, and I don't give a damn if you already gave your heart to that Slate Hawthorne. I don't deserve to ask for that anymore," he spoke with sincerity, "But I just don't want you gone in my life. I'm not asking to be friends. Just..."

He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Just don't be cold to me. It's the type of coldness I can't bear."

Juvia twirled around so he couldn't see what expression her face made. To Gray, that was rejection. Dejected, he let his hands hang loose on his side. What else could he say and do to make amends?

"Isn't the water lovely, Gray-sama? We should bring Steel here one of these days. Juvia bets he would love to run around here. Hopefully, not naked!"

There was liveliness in her tone that Gray couldn't fathom. Was she just changing the topic to divert his attention?

"Slate Hawthorne is such a kind man. Any woman would be lucky to be with him," Juvia announced with a smile. Her lip quivered as she thought back to the conversation she had with the dashing heir.

"_Couldn't you love me, even just a small amount?" the pleading in Slate's voice made it even harder for Juvia._

_The water mage stood in front of the man, who remained seated on the edge of the bed, his head bent low. She hated to see his demeanour weakening by the minute. She now played the villainess who cursed this hero with heartache. However, she knew in the long run this would benefit him more. "Juvia wishes she could give you a portion of her heart. But, that's not fair to you Slate-san. You deserve something better than that. You deserve someone's whole heart," her hand shook as she brought it to touch his cheek. "In the long run, the two of us would just cause misery and pain to each other."_

_Tears streamed down her face. Slate stood up, wiped her cheeks, and then engulfed her in his arms. "Don't cry, Juvia. It doesn't suit you. I want you to be happy," he soothed her with a gentle voice. "If you can't be happy with me, then you shouldn't be with me."_

When they bade each other a farewell, Juvia was gifted with Slate's kind smile. That image of him, she would keep in her memory and treasure it for eternity.

"But Juvia isn't going to be that woman," continued Juvia. She outstretched her right arm, flicking her wrist. Her fingers moved in a fluid motion. A stream of water floated in the air, just swirling around. "This is how Juvia first learned her water magic. It's nothing much, just a way to learn to control water." When she pirouetted to face Gray, her hand swatted the liquid formation towards the lake. "Do you think Steel-kun will choose water magic or ice make?"

Gray didn't answer. He was still locked in confusion, unsure what Juvia meant from her previous statement. "Are you saying that Slate-bastard rejected you?"

Juvia chuckled with unsmiling eyes. She clasped her fingers together at her back. "That would've been better. How Juvia wished it was Slate-san who did the rejection, instead of turning Juvia into a villain." She took a tiny step closer to Gray. "Juvia's life will now just revolve around Steel-kun."

Gray cut their distance from each other as well. "Can... Can't you give me one more chance? I want to prove to you that..." he paused, brushing away the strands of hair from her face. "I want to show you that I can make you happy. I want to be the one to make you happy, along with our son."

His thumb brushed her lower lip. It was so pink and plump that he just wanted to taste it. "Juvia, I can't get you out of my mind. I crave to have my arms around you. I just want you close to me at all times." He was never really good at confessing his heart out.

"Juvia is a stalker," the water mage bluntly informed him.

"I'd follow you anywhere too."

"Juvia clings a lot."

Gray snorted, "Trust me, I'm more possessive."

The blue-haired beauty shook her head. "Juvia can get really gloomy, obsessing over the simplest things."

"I can live with that."

"Juvia can't stand when other women ogle your bare chest," she huffed in defiance.

Gray took her arms and placed it around his waist. "If I wear you like this, would that be okay?" The tinting of her cheeks made his heart swell in pride. He could still make her blush!

The water mage raised her head, her chin resting on Gray's toned chest. "Juvia is afraid to give all her love to you again," she murmured, tears welling in her eyes.

"Then, even if it takes a lifetime, I'll prove to you that I deserve your love," he responded huskily. He brought a finger to poke her nose. "I'm all yours, Juvia," he grinned at her. "It's up to you if you're mine."

And the highly spirited and bubbly Juvia surfaced. She threw her arms around Gray's neck, jumping him, and wailing out loud. "WAAAHHH! Gray-sama, Juvia loves you will all her heart!"

Gray laughed out loud, happiness welled in his chest. He untangled her arms from his neck and settled her down on the ground. Right away, Gray attacked her lips. He could give her a slow and sweet one later, but for now he needed to satiate his craving. Juvia gasped from surprise, giving Gray the opportunity to slip a tongue in. Eventually, the water mage responded. Gray brought his left hand down her back, cupping her behind. With all his strength, he lifted her with that one arm, so that Juvia didn't strain her neck up to respond to his kisses. His right hand travelled to her hip down to her thigh, rubbing it up and down.

"Are you mine, Juvia?" he asked hoarsely, trailing her jaw line with kisses.

Juvia eyed him lovingly. "That depends if Gray-sama is solely Juvia's," was her coquettish reply.

Gray put her down gently, his arm settling on the curve of her waste. "I am forever devoted to you with all my heart," he placed a hand above her left breast and then wrapped her in his arms, "body and soul."

Juvia giggled and circled her arms around Gray's waist. She tightened her hold on him, and he did as well. The two remained in a locked embrace for as long as they could, just listening to their heartbeats.

"Juvia," Gray's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yes Gray-sama?" she asked, eyes closed and unmoving.

"Let's go see Steel," he abruptly ended the hug, took the beffudled woman's hand, and led the way back to her apartment. "I can't wait to see our son."

* * *

The bubbly laughter of a little boy greeted Juvia as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She could already tell that her little boy woke up in high spirits. Steel's infectious laughter made her giggle, as she turned her head to wink at the man behind her. He gave her his signature smirk, but this time his eyes showed contentment.

From the shores of Lake Sciliora, along the streets of Magnolia, all the way to Juvia's apartment building, Gray's fingers were intertwined with hers. Her cheeks never lost its reddish blush. Juvia brought a finger to her lips, hushing Gray when they stepped inside.

"Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun, Juvia's back," she announced her presence out loud.

Levy's head popped out from the kitchen's doorway. "Welcome ba-," her words were cut off when her gaze fell on the last person he suspected to be with Juvia.

"Oy, Rain-Mama, we're at the living room!" Gajeel's voice echoed from within.

Juvia mouthed a 'tell ya later' to Levy and made their way to the living room. Gray gave a curt nod to Levy who eyed him suspiciously. He didn't immediately follow Juvia, since he wasn't sure how to handle Gajeel.

"Good morning, Gajeel-kun. Did you already have breakfast?"

Gajeel just nodded. "Yo Rain-Mama, how did you produce such a monster?" he asked with a teasing note. Steel was standing on Gajeel's lap, while the iron dragon slayer, who was seated on the couch, bounced the kid up and down. The little boy kept giggling as if being tickled. "Imma teach this kid some dragon slayer magic. Make him eat iron, yaknow," he winked at the boy who continued to laugh.

"Like hell, I'd let you teach my son that!" Gray grumbled as he stood behind Juvia.

Gajeel immediately stood up, tucked the little boy in his right arm. "And Stripper is here! Why is he here?" He roamed his eyes around in mockery. "Am I the only one seeing Stripper here? Am I the only one seeing someone who's not supposed to be here?"

"Daddy!" squealed Steel, trying to squirm away from Gajeel's hold, thus affirming the _Stripper's _presence to Gajeel. The latter didn't let go and Steel outstretched his arms to Gray. "Steel wants Daddy!"

It was Juvia who approached Gajeel and took the little boy from him. She peppered the kid with kisses all over his plump cheeks. "Mommy missed Steel-kun so very much!" Steel put his tiny arms around Juvia's neck, but waved his small hand at Gray, who walked closer to ruffle the kid's hair.

Gajeel folded his arms, glaring at the Juvia. "Why is Stripper with you? I thought you said he's not allowed here anymore."

Juvia handed the boy to Gray, who lifted the boy up and blew bubbles on the boy's stomach. Another set of giggles reverberated in the living room. "Juvia only meant 'for the time being'," she responded sheepishly to her best friend. To pacify him, she gave Gajeel a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for babysitting Steel, Gajeel-kun."

The long-haired man patted her back, and then stepped backwards, wrinkling his nose. "Yuck, why do you smell like Stripper?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Because I couldn't keep my hands off her body."

"Gray-sama!"

Gajeel snarled at him. His stance looked like he was ready to beat the living crap out of the ice mage. Gray held Steel up in front of Gajeel. "Ha! You can't punch me. I have a Steel-shield," he challenged the dragon slayer in front of him.

Scowling, Juvia positioned herself in between the two precious men in her life. She took Steel from Gray's grasps. "No fighting in Juvia's apartment," she chided the two. "And certainly no using Juvia's son as a shield!" The last one was clearly meant for Gray.

"Juvia," Gajeel's tone was hard and serious.

The water mage set her son down, and using her mommy-voice, instructed her son, "Go to Aunt Levy, Steel-kun. She's in the kitchen." Again, the boy promptly followed. Juvia faced Gajeel, but there's a smile on her face. "Juvia knows what Gajeel-kun wants to say. Juvia promises she will explain everything to you. For now, though, Juvia needs to have a private moment with Gray-sama and Steel-kun." She gave him a pleading look.

"I'll be damned if I leave you here alone with him!" he hollered. "If I'm not mistaken, last time you went to my house, you were sobbing to Levy. And now you expect me to give ice-freak here a private time with you?" he angrily spat. Gajeel shot Gray a dangerous stare. Words didn't need spoken out loud. Gray could clearly hear the threat from his eyes and tone.

The other bluenette appeared from the kitchen, carrying Steel in her slender arms. The boy was munching on a piece of banana. "We should go, Gajeel. They need to talk," she touched his arm, hoping he'd calm down. Steel was used to Gajeel's booming voice, so the boy didn't get scared. Still, Levy didn't like the developing hostile atmosphere. It's not good for the child. "Remember, Steel is here. Don't give him a bad impression," she spoke, kissing the child's cheeks. She walked towards Juvia, handing the boy to his mother.

"Thank you again, Levy-chan. You're always helping Juvia."

"Whatever," Gajeel declared. "If you want to continue living such unhappy life, go ahead," he snarled his last words, turned around, and walked out of the living room. They heard the door produce a loud bang.

Levy sighed out loud. "Guess I better follow him." She gave her two guildmates a big smile. "Well, I hope you two have a good conversation." Giving Steel another kiss, Levy waved goodbye to both mages.

"Jeel-kun?" asked Steel with a sad look.

"Uncle Gajeel needs to go, but we'll visit him soon. Promise," Juvia said, rubbing her nose with his cute one. The boy nodded excitedly.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck. He had been quiet during Gajeel's outburst. "Juvia, I'll be back," he told her. Without waiting for her reply, he rushed outside to run after Levy and Gajeel.

Thanks to his mad dash, he was able to catch up to the couple who were already a few blocks away from the apartment. "Levy, Gajeel, wait!" he called out. The two turned around. Gajeel decided he didn't want to deal with the ice mage, so he was about to continue walking. Levy stopped him with a firm grip on his bulky arm. Gray closed the distance between them. "I want you to know I will protect Juvia and Steel with everything I have," he managed to croak out, still out of breath from running. "I will make them happy."

"Like I'd believe that," Gajeel grumpily commented. "Why are you telling me this anyway? Shouldn't you tell Rainwoman instead?"

"I did," he said with a determined tone, "but it's appropriate to let you know as well. After all, you're the closest thing to a brother to Juvia."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, trying to hide an embarrassing blush. The brawny iron dragon slayer did indeed feel honoured. He faced Gray, pointing a threatening finger at him. "I don't care if I have a whole guild coming after me, but I will kill you if you ever cheat on Juvia, or leave her without explanation!" Gray nodded, quite sure that would never happen.

"I can't promise I will never make her cry or we won't ever fight," he firmly declared, "but I vow never to make stupid mistakes like that."

"If I have it my way, I still won't give her to you," grumbled Gajeel. "But Juvia lives her life the way she wants to. If she wants you, nothin' I can do 'bout it."

With that, Gray knew he has Juvia's almost-brother's acceptance.

"Let's go home, Levy. I don't wanna get infected with a stripping disease," Gajeel takes Levy by the arm and turned to walk away.

"Go get your beautiful water lady!" Levy shouted when they reached a certain distance. She pumped her fist up, encouraging Gray.

"I will," mumbled the ice mage with a grin.

* * *

"And, and... Jeel-kun _bam-bam_ Uncwe Nashoo," the toddler's lively voice filled the whole room. After lunch, Steel was animatedly describing what went on at the guild the previous day. He kept punching his left palm with his right fist, giggling and making serious sound effects. "Fwame-bweath! Medal-het! Bam! Bam! Swoosh~"

Juvia rested her chin on her two palms in a v-formation, with propped-up elbows on the dining table. Gray was standing beside her, his left hand leaning on the back of her chair. The two parents listened attentively to their son's story, albeit not exactly very descriptive. They did have some ideas of what transpired.

"So who won?" Gray asked.

"Aunt Lushie pinch Uncwe's Nashoo's ear," was Steel's conclusion. Juvia and Gray eyed each other, guessing that in the end, Lucy put a stop to the fight with her typical violent reprimand.

Juvia stood up. "Okay, time to brush your teeth, baby," she announced to the boy who scowled but nodded. Gray helped him get off his high chair. "Um, can you help him brush his teeth, Gray-sama?" the bluenette mom asked shyly. She was still feeling a little self-conscious with the way things had evolved between them. Juvia certainly didn't expect to spend this very day being in good terms with Gray. Heck, being confessed to and eventually kissed by the ice mage.

Gray picked up his son. "Sure thing, babe," he winked at her, further making the water mage more self-conscious. For the icing on the cake, Gray pecked her lips with a soft kiss. Juvia blinked nonstop at him.

"Steel too! Me too!" the boy yelped, placing a kiss on his mom's cheek.

"Let's go brush your teeth!" Gray hollered, lifting the kid up high, and placing him on his shoulders. The boy laughed out loud.

Juvia, for her part, proceeded to clean the table. She couldn't remember the last time lunch was completely enjoyable and fun. Yet, something at the back of her mind nagged at her that this bliss would end soon. There were serious matters to be discussed between her and Gray. While she didn't doubt his sincerity, some skepticism must be addressed. Where do they go from here? What's their relationship now?

While doing the dishes, she was in her contemplative state. Suddenly, strong arms circled her waist. Juvia felt Gray's lips landing on the crook of her neck.

He hummed in pleasure. "Am I allowed to do this?" asked Gray, warm breath on her skin.

Juvia swallowed hard, trying to control her giddiness. "You're already doing it, Gray-sama," she mumbled in response. A giggle threatened to escape from her lips when Gray's mouth travelled to her earlobe.

"So I can do something like this always? Anytime I want, anywhere?"

Juvia stopped what she was doing, unsure how to answer him. "Gray-sama..."

"Hm?"

"W-What is Juvia to you now?" Gray released his hold on her and took a step away. Juvia stared at the forming suds as the faucet kept running. She turned it off, and wiped her hands on the hanging hand towel. "Don't mind Juvia. Just being a little dramatic, _heh_," she played it cool, but didn't glance at Gray. "Juvia will finish the dishes later."

Gray put a firm hold on her shoulders, and then gently twisted her body to face him. "You're my 'everything' now, Juvia." He hoped his voice played the genuineness coming from his heart. He touched her neck, caressing it upwards until it reached her chin. He bent his head low, and he lifted her chin up to meet his hungry lips.

This was the kiss he promised himself earlier. Slow with the hint of longing. "Like I said, Juvia, I'm all yours," he said, pulling away.

Juvia smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and initiated the kiss this time. "Gray-sama," she spoke his name lovingly.

"Hm?"

"Can you please finish washing the dishes?" she giggled, and then ran away from the kitchen. "Steel-kun, let's go play!" she shouted energetically.

The ice mage stared after her, scratching his head. Expect Juvia to pull a stunt like that! Shaking his head, he proceeded to the sink to finish what she started.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy doing the dishes.

* * *

**a/n: Here's my reason why I didn't use Lyon instead... I love him as a character (his development, specifically). I'd hate for Juvia to give him a chance, and then reject him in the end. I've seen quite a few Gruvion fanfics like that. The one-time 'rejection' was enough. So... rather than 'hurting' a character I like, let's just create one (Slate H.) That's why I couldn't make him a bad guy, as a couple readers have assumed. He's essentially Lyon 2.0. so, that's just my lame reasoning for not putting Lyon.**

**one or two more chapters left... Please continue to let me know how you feel about the story. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites.**


	14. Carnal Pleasures

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**CARNAL PLEASURES**

* * *

To anyone watching from afar, the scene at a small restaurant painted a typical family moment. A rosy-cheeked toddler with blue streaks on his dark hair sat on his father's lap. The father was basically the toddler's upsized version. The raven-haired father fed the boy in a playful manner, using the spoon as if it was a flying spaceship. The boy anticipated his food with wide-opened mouth, eyes sparkling in excitement. Across the father and son sat the mother with cerulean locks. She kept leaning towards the two, wiping the boy's mouth every now and then. At one point, she even wiped the mouth of the father.

It clearly displayed a snapshot of a happy family of three.

The truth... this was a typical date for Gray and Juvia as an official couple.

While the two of them desired to spend time as a boyfriend-girlfriend, guilt nagged at them when they plan an outing without their precious son. So, with mutuality, their dates were always spent with Steel as the third wheel.

Only, most of the time, their respective attention was focused on Steel.

"Let's give this to Mommy," Gray winked at his son, as he waved the spoonful of mashed potatoes in front of Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" protested Juvia, although secretly she wanted Gray to feed her too. Juvia rolled her eyes, but opened her lips for Gray. And then Gray put the spoon inside Steel's mouth. Both son and father laughed out loud. Each day, Gray found ways to tease his water mage. It also helped that Steel loves being an accomplice. Juvia could only pout, which made Gray tease her more. "Juvia will never eat anything you feed her from now on," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Gray nudged his son, handing him a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Go feed mommy," he instructed and the boy bobbed his head. He stretched out his tiny arm trying to reach his mother.

"Nope," Juvia pouted again, playfulness showing in her eyes. She turned her head sideways to show her son she's protesting.

"Aww, mommy's so mean, right Steel?" Gray winked, and leaned forward to pinch Juvia's puffed cheek, surprising the bluenette. "Look, kiddo, mommy's blushing!" Steel reacted by standing on Gray's lap, still stretching his hand with the spoon.

Juvia relented, took the spoonful, and then licked her lips, "Yum! Anything Steel gives mommy is delicious."

"I think you're more delicious," Gray commented, his eyes hinted mischief which Juvia didn't miss. As expected, the blue-haired's cheeks flushed pink again.

Gray's teasing ranged from playful to naughty. However, lately, he'd been quite provocative with his words. It was quite understandable. He ached to touch Juvia. It had been almost a month since the two reached an understanding about their feelings for each other. Of course their intimacy had levelled up. The kisses had become torrid; the embraces had become heated, while their hands roamed each other's bodies without care.

Yet, that was about it. To say the two haven't tried to be _more intimate_ was a lie. They tried multiple times but the opportunity always got thwarted. There was only one room in Juvia's apartment, which she shares with Steel. (Gray just simply moved in, no discussions whatsoever. He still had most of his stuff back at his apartment, but he's just basically waiting for his contract to end.)

Yes, he could bring Juvia to his apartment, but that would just put her alongside his former flings. Like she was just a booty call. He wanted his first time with Juvia (at least as his official lover) in a memorable place, not some dreary-looking and messy one-bedroom flat. She deserved to be made love to in a grander setting.

After their date night, it seemed their sexual frustrations reached a new kind of tension. Making out was just not cutting it anymore. Gray wanted more, and Juvia craved deeper. Luckily, Steel got sleepy earlier than usual. Joining Steel on his bed, Juvia lay on her right side, rubbing Steel's back up and down. This usually would bring the boy to dreamland quickly. Gray sat on the edge of the bed just watching them. A lewd thought then crossed his mind, powered up by Juvia's sexy profile. Gray let his hand snuck inside her loose shirt, travelling up and down. He tugged at her bra, earning a protest from the woman. The light from the tiny lamp stuck overhead on Steel's bed illuminated her side features, making her appear more seductive in his eyes. He couldn't help but hoot a bit. Juvia shushed him, as well as his ministrations. Gray smirked evilly at her as he cupped one breast without care.

"Gray-sama, not here," she hissed, brushing away his hand, but lust was already visible in her eyes.

Gray stood up and leaned down. "My son's asleep. You're all mine tonight!" he whispered hungrily, scooped up Juvia to exit the room.

Doing it in the living room was not the romantic setting he envisioned in his mind. But, he needed her soon, and it seemed Juvia's desires for him shot ten-fold. The bedroom was never an option, as they wouldn't want their son to wake up in the middle of the night while they were panting heavily. Nope! Never!

She was probably lost in her own lust as she stripped Gray off his shirt, faster than the ice mage could have. Gray, for his part, didn't even bother lifting Juvia's shirt. His hands were already stroking every part of her body, while his lips were all over hers. When it travelled down her throat to her neck, Juvia shuddered. This prompted Gray to suck on her skin, instantly leaving a mark.

But as they were submitting themselves to their feral desires, a tiny voice called out to Gray.

"Daddy? Daddy?"

Gray at first thought it was probably in his head, because this wasn't the first time Steel interrupted. But when the sleepy voice of the boy became desperate and sounded scared, the couple had no choice but to break apart from each other. Gray rested his forehead on Juvia's shoulder. With a loud sigh, he lifted his head, put a peck on her lips, and quickly walked to rescue his son from whatever monster plagued his dream. Juvia shook her head, a small smile on her lips. She felt a tad desperate but mixed with relief.

She wanted to feel Gray, no doubt about it. Yet, the romanticist in her kept yearning for a more whimsical atmosphere than the plainness of her living room.

This frustration was accidentally disclosed to her close friends at the guild the following day. Juvia didn't mean to sound sex-starved, but the tone of her voice made it out to be. Cana hooted out loud; Mira gushed; Lucy laughs; Levy snorted — an unconscious and unwanted habit she got from Gajeel. Her friends sympathized with the couple. Without Juvia noticing, Cana and Mirajane traded scheming looks. After Juvia left with Gray and Steel, Mirajane gathered the rest of the women and shared her elaborate plan.

Suffice to say, a plan to give Juvia and Gray a memorable night alone was put in place.

* * *

"Steel-kun will be fine, right Gray-sama?" asked Juvia for the umpteenth time. She continued to fidget with the sleeve of her mission outfit.

Gray sighed, not out of frustration, but due to his inability to calm down his girlfriend. "Juvia, this isn't the first time we left our son with Levy," he stated as a matter-of-factly. He understood Juvia's concern. For the past month, neither he nor Juvia went for a mission just so they both could spend time with each other. Of course, that meant being with Steel 24/7. The toddler got used to his parents' presence. When the two were about to leave, he actually wailed and begged for them. It broke Gray's heart.

"Steel-kun never really cried like that before. He looked like he was being torn apart from us," Juvia's voice quivered as she thought back to the exact same scene in Gray's mind.

At the moment, the two sat in a train departing for Balsam Town. Master Makarov had given them a highly classified mission, which specifically requested for an ice and water mage. The two of them couldn't refuse such a request from the master of the guild. With heavy hearts, they prepared a small luggage and bid goodbye to their crying son.

Gray stood from his seat, and Juvia eyed him with confusion. She was taken aback when Gray told her to scoot over so he could sit beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulder. The ice mage had been initiating intimate moments with her. Juvia could really tell he was trying. She gazed at him, giving him a sweet smile. Boldly, she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't tell the little guy, but I'm liking this alone time with you," admitted Gray, albeit in a low voice.

"Juvia too."

And so, the couple enjoyed the short private time the train ride to Balsam Town provided them. When they arrived at the train station, the client's liaison officer met them and instructed the couple to follow him to an inn. The mission contained highly classified information, and so discussing it in public was not allowed. Once they arrived at the inn, the liaison officer led them to the inn's top floor suite. As soon as the couple stepped inside, without any word he closed the door, locked it from the outside, and left.

"Oi!" Gray shouted, banging on the door. Juvia stood behind him with panic-stricken expression. They were confused with the situation, thus dangerous thoughts plagued their minds. "Let us out here!" he shouted once more. "Juvia, stand back, I'll try and bust us out using-," he got cut off by Juvia.

"Wait Gray-sama, look," Juvia approached a half-moon table situated at the wall. There was a card placed on top of it. Upon opening, a hologram version of Mirajane popped out.

_Congratulations to the lovely couple! Welcome to your well-deserved three-day vacation. You're both such lovely parents, but once in a while, you need a break. Don't worry. We'll take good care of little cutie pie Steel-chan~ I'm afraid that you won't be able to leave your hotel room for the first night. Wink, wink! Runes are placed all over your door, so no matter how many times you two try to get out, you won't be able to. The following day, feel free to roam around the town. Please don't think about catching a train to Magnolia to return home, though. That will make me sad, and that will make Erza mad! This is our gift for both of you. It's long overdue, Gray. Show Juvia how much you love her.  
__Enjoy, lovebirds._

The sing-song voice of Mirajane filled the entire room. This prompted the couple to finally observe their surroundings. Indeed, the room was decorated beautifully. Rose petals were sprinkled on the king-sized bed, in the form of a heart shape. They didn't notice it initially, but trays of food were actually set up on the other side of the room beside a square-shaped table for two.

Juvia turned to check Gray's expression. She knew Gray hated such schemes, and she was afraid his mood had darkened. But when her eyes met his, a grin splayed across her lips. Gray was smiling. He took two steps to reach her, and then he enfolded her in a tight embrace.

"Normally, I'd hate when others try to get on my business," he spoke up, his chin resting on top of her head, "But I'm grateful Mira and the others did this for us." Gray broke apart from Juvia, lifted her chin, and pecked her lips for a quick kiss. "She's right, Juvia. It is long overdue. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

With that vow hanging above them, Gray captured Juvia's lips in a passionate lock. Juvia wasted no time than allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth with his lips. He knocked away Juvia's typical head gear, so that he could brush his fingers through her velvety tresses. Juvia's left hand caresses his cheek, while the other was placed gently on the back of his neck. She was the first to pull away to catch a breath, but Gray proceeded to trail her jaw down to her neck with kisses.

"Sh-Should we eat first, Gray-sama?"

He hummed in response, not wanting for them to stop. When she questioned again, he started unbuttoning her coat. "I'll devour you first."

Juvia furiously blushed at his innuendo, but allowed Gray to unclothe her. Soon, Juvia stood with just her lingerie on. Gray took liberty in touching her naked skin skin, either with his hands or his lips. He desired to find her weak spots, her ticklish areas, and the sensitive places that could make her eyes snap wide. He slowly knelt down, his hands tracing her figure. It was as if he's a sculptor, intricately carving his greatest masterpiece. He placed a kiss just below her bellybutton, inhaling her arousal. As a result, he felt the raging strain inside his trousers.

"Take off your bra," he commanded but with a tender tone. The bluenette hesitated, unsure if she wanted her naked chest exposed under the bright light. "Please," he asked when he took notice of her apprehension. With shaky fingers, she unclasped her bra, but didn't discard it. Gray stood up, eyeing her, encouraging her to take it off completely. Slowly, she removed the garment. Cold air kissed her firming beads. Gray took a step back to admire the divine beauty in front of him. She couldn't meet his stare due to embarrassment, so Gray stepped forward again and kissed her lips.

Juvia encircled her arms around his neck, and Gray scooped her up like a baby. He approached the bed in quick strides. He laid Juvia in the middle of the heart-shaped petals. Once again, he marvelled at her splendour, amazed that he can actually call her 'mine'.

"G-Gray-sama, you're staring too much," protested Juvia, knowing her face was completely dyed in red tint.

Smirking, Gray hopped on top of the bed with his knees, making Juvia bounce along with her swelling bosom. The water mage instinctively placed her arms across her chest. Gray hovered above her, his hands placed on the side of her shoulders to support his weight. His beautiful girlfriend gazed up at him.

"Juvia," his voice was husky. "I'm not sure what to do with you."

Puzzled, Juvia frowned. "You don't know what to do?" she echoed. It was such an odd statement. When it came to intimate acts, Gray was a seasoned veteran, while Juvia was simply a novice. In her twenty-odd years, Juvia had only been intimate with three men (that is, if her very brief moment with Slate was counted). Juvia gave her very first time to her first boyfriend, who broke up with her shortly. She certainly regretted it, feeling as if her innocence was forever tainted. Her second time was obviously with the father of her child. Since then, Juvia had really lived a life of celibacy.

So for Gray to tell her he had no idea what to do, Juvia was at a loss.

Gray chuckled, knowing full well the confusion clouding her mind. He clarified, "I want to ravage you like there's no tomorrow. Pound you like crazy until your voice runs out of volume. Yet, I'd love to take you to new heights with slow pleasures. I..." he trailed off, leaning down to bite her lower lip. "I don't know how I can you show how I truly feel."

Juvia cupped his cheeks. "Do whatever you want, Gray-sama. Juvia is yours for the taking."

And with that, Gray displayed his exceptional skill in taking off his clothes. Within a blink of an eye, Gray's nakedness matched Juvia's. Well, after Gray yanked the band of Juvia's undies.

His touches drifted from one part of her body to another. Pinching, caressing, kneading, and pressing all that she allowed him to — anything that can elicit musical moans. He tasted every crevice, licking the delicate folds, biting on aching cores, and simply leaving his mark on her skin.

The moment her entire being engulfed his enormity, his groans infused with her sighs. Their unity was akin to a choreographed dance movement, intense but graced with fluidity. Both of them were synchronized with every thrust, as if this had been practiced countless times. They reached their momentum at the same time, and Gray gave her one piercing push. Juvia cried out loud, her nails digging on his arms. Gray shuddered in immense sensation, something he never felt before.

She was his perfect fit.

* * *

Weakly collapsing on top of him, Juvia couldn't even move. Gray brought her to the peak once again, for god-knows-how-many time. And though she was finally beginning to feel the soreness, the pleasure that lingered internally was worth it. As for Gray, the scratches and small nicks Juvia left on his back and arms started to sting. Yet, he wished these would become scars so he'd carry with him a remembrance of the day Juvia became completely his.

"Exhausted?" Gray asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Juvia rested her head on his chest, aware that her sweat had blended with his. She felt sticky and sensitive, but the bliss of using Gray as a pillow won her over. She nodded, but smiled at him at the same time. "Very. Juvia hopes Gray was somewhat satisfied...?"

The questioning look in her eyes made Gray snort. "Somewhat? Terribly satisfied. Although, I'd love to this every night with you." Juvia's giggles reverberated on his chest, making him a shiver a bit from the sensation. "Do you still doubt me, Juvia?" he asked suddenly, his tone seasoned with genuine seriousness.

This time Juvia broke away from his embrace. Hugging the covers in front of her, she sat up and turned to Gray. "Can Juvia be honest, Gray-sama?" when he nodded, she continued, "Apprehension plagues Juvia. There's this fear that Juvia will wake up the next day, only to learn that she indulged herself in her delusions again. Juvia is scared that you're just another daydream."

Gray sat up as well, facing her in earnest. "I understand that Juvia. I'm scared too. I feel as if I'm cursed, because those really precious to me were always snatched away from me. But, I realized that I can't always leave in that fear. That I'd rather risk my everyday life, knowing I have you and Steel with me."

Taking her hand, Gray intertwined his fingers with Juvia's, his thumb caressing her thumb.

"I can just spout promises to you, but that wouldn't be enough. So, I'm asking you to take a leap of faith with me," he brought his hand to her cheek. "I'm not really good with words, you know that. That's why, give me this chance to show you my sincerity," he kissed her forehead, "my devotion," he brought his lips to both her cheeks, "and my passion for you," and he ended his declaration with a touch on her lips.

Juvia offered him her dazzling smile. "Juvia loves you, Gray-sama. Never stopped, and never will."

"And let me show you my lust as well," he fondled her breasts, earning him a playful smack. He caged her in a tight embrace, squeezing her. "You're Gray's Juvia forever!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm once again thankful to all the reviewers, followers, and those who favourited this story. It's coming to a near close, and it feels a little bittersweet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**[rant]Woah~ that latest Gruvia pic posted by Mashima on his twitter! Juvia-haters should be shipped to Edolas. Wait, I shouldn't subject the good people of Edolas with such beings...[/endrant]**

**P.S. I apologize for some mistakes, as I haven't properly reviewed it. Heck, I went through earlier chapters, and there were some grammatical mistakes as well. Truly apologize for that. **


	15. Poetry Night

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**POETRY NIGHT**

* * *

Happiness swelled in her heart.

Watching her son playing happily with his father — her boyfriend, just to let all the love rivals know— Juvia was contented. Steel's his tiny hands gripped the plush sword toy that Effie gave him. His boisterous laughter echoed inside the building of the Fairy Tail guild. The young boy pretended to stab his father; Gray acted the part of the wounded villain in such an over exaggerated manner. Sitting on the bench, little Effie watched her playmate intently, giggling nonstop. Natsu coaxed the mini-Gray (as he fondly called his rival's son) to keep stabbing his supersized version.

Basically, it was a tableau of happiness that Juvia's memory took a snapshot of.

"You look very happy, Ju-chan," commented Levy who sat beside the young mother. Juvia's head turned to face her friend, nodding in agreement. "You deserve this happiness." Juvia gave the petite bluenette a tender hug as a response.

It was an ordinary evening inside the Fairy Tail guild. Well, until Mirajane ascended the platform, tapped the microphone loudly, produced a deafening echo, and then announced, "Everyone, are we ready for poetry night?"

By this time, Juvia was already seated beside the Fullbuster father-and-son combo. Gray lazily slumped on the seat's back rest, his left hand unconsciously playing with Juvia's hair. The latter had her eyes fixed on her son, her fingers clasped together while rested on her lap. One would think that when these two officially became a couple, Juvia would be the one initiating affectionate displays. Yet, she had been quite reserved, while Gray maintained his cool, except when his subconscious would take over and start caressing Juvia.

When Mirajane demanded for everyone's attention, Juvia took Steel and placed him on her lap. She sent Gray a questioning look, unsure what this 'poetry night' was about. The ice mage shrugged, clueless as well.

The guild building was soon enveloped in silence, with everyone's eyes on the beautiful white-haired woman on the stage. She opened her soft lips, and her beautiful voice let out a romantic prose:

_Each day you give me a reason to smile  
__Each minute spent with you is forever carved in my mind__  
_

Mirajane descended the platform, and the now-grown up Wendy came up instead, and spoke the next heart-melting lines:

_You're the air that fills my lung  
__The breeze the soothes the tiredness away__  
_

"Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered to her lover. "Are we supposed to prepare a poem?"

Gray brought a finger to his lips. "Not sure Juvia. Let's just watch."

Juvia gasped when the blonde-haired Laxus followed after Wendy. The water mage would never associate the dragon slayer to poetry. And yet, there he was in all seriousness and none of his guild members cracking a joke about it. His thunderous voice filled the hall:

_Your eyes send lightning intensity to my heart  
__You're the energy that gives me strength in every battle I face__  
_

Soon, members of Fairy Tail followed after another.

(Freed)  
_The road to your heart was long and difficult  
__But every sign pointed me directly to your arms__  
_

(Cana)  
_Let me drink in your beauty…  
__Your affection is the elixir I need in my bloodstream__  
_

(Erza)  
_Take heed that my arms are your armour  
__My embrace will always be your protection__  
_

By this time, Juvia was mentally preparing her own two-line prose. Obviously, it would be about Gray and Steel, but no proper words came to mind, as she wanted to listen to her comrades. Elfman's booming voice then filled the air.

(Elfman)  
_I am a man of few words but I speak the truth when it comes to you  
__My devotion is sincere and earnest__  
_

(Evergreen)  
_Even if it takes forever to show you  
__I commit myself to you completely__  
_

(Lisanna)  
_Words are never enough to describe your sublimity  
__Your smile only adds to the grandeur of your charms__  
_

(Natsu)  
_I crave to hear your sweet, melodious voice  
__Your laughter is enough to satiate my hunger__  
_

(Levy)  
_Your hair like the cerulean ocean waves adds to your serenity  
__Your movements flow like the sparkling river water__  
_

Suddenly, there was thumping inside Juvia's heart as Levy's gaze focused on her. The petite bluenette gave her a big smile. When she left the platform, Gajeel followed. He also looked directly at Juvia.

(Gajeel)  
_When it rains, I smell your sweet, intoxicating fragrance  
__When the sun shines, I envision your loveliness and cheerful visage  
__I will protect you from all the gloomy weather  
I will shelter you from every treacherous storm that comes your way_

His words hit Juvia, and the water mage couldn't help but glance at Gray. The ice mage was already sitting upright. He took Steel from Juvia's lap and placed the boy on his own. His expression still didn't betray anything.

Lucy, with her swelling belly, climbed up the platform assisted by her husband. A big smile was plastered on her face. She cleared her throat, directed her gaze at the water mage, and spoke her phrases with clarity.

_With you in my life, it gives me the will to live  
__My future is in your hands  
__I can no longer imagine a day without you  
__I will be forever yours  
__Will you be forever mine?_

Gray stood up, securing his son in his arms, and then whispered to Steel, "Our turn buddy." Juvia followed the two with questioning eyes. Gray helped Lucy go down, and the latter patted him on the back. Once the father and son reached the platform, Gray gently put Steel down. He shaped the kid's right hand into a clenched fist and placed it on top of Steel's small left palm. "Like we practiced, okay?" The little boy bobbed his head excitedly. Gray also did a similar pose. "Just follow after me, Steel," he instructed his little boy.

"Ice," Gray spoke out loud, his intense gaze reaching Juvia's.

"Ayts," Steel echoed.

"Make," the father continued with his son echoing 'mate'. "Propose!"

Steel looked up at his dad, with his high-pitched voice, shouted as well, "Porpots!"

Immediately, blocks of ice appeared in front of Juvia. They were frozen figures shaped into letters. Juvia blinked nonstop, trying to make sure she read the letters carefully.

**_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_**

The whole guild waited in bated breath. Juvia was unable to utter a word, not sure if she ventured into her imaginary world yet again.

"Go on, Steel, give this to Mommy," Gray nudged his boy after fishing out a tiny velvet box from his pocket. The boy scampered down the platform, helped by Gajeel, and he made his way to his mother.

"From Daddy," Steel handed the box as soon as he reached the water mage.

With shaking fingers, Juvia accepted it. Tears started streaming down her face. She started to wipe them with the back of her hands, forgetting to even open the box her son gave her. Gray walked slowly towards her. The iced letters continued to be suspended in the air. Everyone else watched in awed silence.

Gray wiped her tears, took the box from Juvia, and knelt on one knee in front of her. "I'm not good with words, so I asked everyone to help me out," he confessed. "All I can say is that, life is just not worth it if you're not with me. Juvia Lockser, you have all of me, even if I can just have a part of you. Please, please, marry me."

He opened the box that contained a white gold band encrusted with a glass-like precious gem. The sparkle it produced was like the colour of the azure sky.

"I'm all yours, Gray-sama," was her breathy answer. She bent down and planted her soft lips with his.

The kiss was momentary, but it spoke volumes. The promise was set in stone — an oath that might not be spoken out loud, but understood by their hearts. Once Gray straightened up from genuflecting, he encased Juvia in a tight embrace. His next words were for her alone, exclusive to her ears. His voice was soft and tender, but for Juvia, it was the loudest declaration her heart heard.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: It's a little short, but I decided to create an epilogue instead of putting everything in this chapter. Thank you for those who took the time to review/read the last chapter. I didn't get a lot of feedback, so I'm now second guessing if I did the right thing last chapter. Anyway, to the readers/followers of this story, please look forward to the epilogue, as I'm excited to write it.**


	16. epilogue: The Fullbusters

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

**epilogue**

**THE FULLBUSTERS**

* * *

"MOOOOOOM~!"

A piercing scream reverberated inside a spacious two-storey house. If the neighbours find out who let out such a loud screech, they'd probably pass out due to shock.

"Mom, look what Neron did!" came another whine of high volume. The mentioned mother had no choice but to step out of her kitchen to see the commotion.

"What is it this time, Mireya?"

A girl with shiny, straight raven hair past her shoulders, soon to be six years old, stood in the middle of the living room, her face scrunched up in a scowl. She still held the vision of angelic sweetness, despite the mess around her and the sour expression visible on her face. Her shiny, straight hair smoothly covered her thin shoulders. Usually, the little girl would be dressed up in frilly, lacy dresses and a peacoat when she's outside — it had always been her preference to dress that way, perhaps influenced by her mother. However, when inside the house, the girl usually wore short-sleeved dresses that reached up to her knees. From afar, her eyes were of onyx colour. But upon closer inspection, the orbs were akin to the deepest blue sapphire gem.

Her mother, who couldn't help but gaze lovingly at her creation, was snapped to reality when a blur of naked flesh zoomed past her eyes.

"Look, Neron kept freezing Mireya's toys," complained the girl.

Juvia sighed as she looked around her own living room. Her daughter spoke the truth. Strewn all over the floor were Mireya's toys encased in crystal ice. The blue-haired mother tried to follow the source of mischief who kept running around the room, wearing nothing but his diaper.

"Stop it, Neron! Stop it!" Mireya bellowed as she watched in horror her little brother's cruelty to her plush toys.

Juvia tried intervening by catching the rambunctious two-year-old toddler. This one was the carbon copy of Juvia with his blue wavy hair, big eyes, and pouty lips. His eyes were the same colour as his older brother's, the shade of the azure sky during a sunny day. When the mother was about to pick up her son from running around, the boy managed to break free, giggling and squealing loudly. For him, this was nothing but a game.

The more his older sister whined and pouted, the more he teased her by freezing her toys. And the moment the toddler froze Mireya's teru teru bozu, the little girl wailed in grievance.

Juvia sighed in defeat, her shoulders hunched down. "Neron Lockser Fullbuster, stop it this instance!" the mother couldn't help but raise her voice. It never worked for Neron, but she had no choice. The toddler is the true definition of a strong, robust personality.

The boy stopped his cackling and halted his running around. However, instead of going forward to his mother, he pointed to the couch, a glint of naughtiness appearing in his eyes.

"Oh don't you dare do it," warned Juvia as she immediately realized what her son was planning. Mireya paused her wailing and also eyed the direction her brother was pointing.

As soon as a smirk appeared on Neron's lips — so reminiscent of his father's — Mireya and Juvia tried to run towards the couch. But of course the little boy was closer. Mireya let out a shrill cry as the whole couch was enveloped in crystal ice. Inside the couch sat her favourite plush toy, Grayie, the one that resembled her father.

"Here we go again," Juvia mumbled.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Mireya cried, pounding on the crystal shell around the coach. She turned towards Neron, her eyes sending him a deathly gaze, her hair flying in all directions. In quick strides, Juvia knelt beside her daughter to calm her down.

Mireya still had no total in control of her water abilities. While Neron produced blocks of ice as soon as he turned one, Mireya could only create puddles of water surrounding her feet. Yet, when she's terribly upset, she would get out of control and produce a Sierra-like state. So far, her parents were always with her to calm her down. Juvia had no idea what would happen if Mireya transform into a Sierra form, especially since she had yet to grasp her abilities.

The little girl's fragile shoulders kept shaking, but her temperature went down. She buried her tear-stricken face in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Neron, look what you did to your sister. You made her cry. That's not very nice," Juvia chastised her son with a gentle voice. The toddler somehow gave a guilty expression.

"What's wrong?" a deep voice questioned from the doorway.

Juvia turned to greet the familiar face with a small smile. The little girl in her arms suddenly wiggled away from her mother's embrace and ran to the newly arrived individual.

"Daddy!" she wailed as she made a dash towards her father, who instantly picked her up in his arms. The girl sobbed and sniffed, unable to speak the words she wanted to say to her protector.

Gray sent his wife a questioning look, and she responded by pointing to the two-year-old boy with her lips. With full understanding, the father proceeded to give his youngest son a stern look. As a result, the toddler rushed to hide behind his mom's skirt.

"The couch is frozen," someone stated as a-matter-of-factly.

"I can see that, Steel," the father responded to his oldest son's obvious comment. "Is that why my princess is crying?" Gray posed the question out loud. The little girl nodded but continued to bury her head in her father's neck.

The eleven-year-old Steel walked to his mom, handing her a basket. "Mom, they didn't have any more zucchinis at your favourite grocer." Juvia gave her son a disappointed look. "Dad bought you some persimmons though," he added for consolation. Right away, his mother beamed at him. She just loved eating those heaven-sent fruits, especially when they're frozen. Juvia placed a soft kiss on her eldest son's forehead. "Should I go ahead and thaw the couch?"

Gray snorted at his son's question. "You know the drill, buddy." He rubbed Mireya's back who had already calmed down. "Mire, why you go up and change? Your dress is drenched with tears." He put his daughter down and wiped the remaining tears on her rosy cheeks. The girl nodded in response. "Are you gonna scold Neron, Daddy?" Gray nodded, knowing that was the only way to pacify his daughter. The girl smiled, turned her head to Neron who was still hiding behind Juvia, and stuck out her tongue. She then let her tiny legs carry her upstairs to change her clothes.

Juvia laughed while she eyed her youngest son behind her skirt. "Well, mommy's going to continue preparing dinner. Steel honey, can you help out mommy for a few minutes? Daddy wants an alone-time with baby Neron." She felt Neron's tiny fingers clasped tightly onto the fabric of her skirt. She gave Gray a wink.

Shaking his head, Gray went behind Juvia, snatched the little devil and raised him up in the air.

"Please don't freeze our son, Gray-sama," Juvia chuckled, patting her husband on his arm, and then made her way back to the kitchen with Steel in tow.

Once left alone, the father eyed his youngest son carefully. He recalled when Steel was the same age as Neron, the former was such an obedient boy. There were moments of naughtiness, of course, as Steel was just like any other kid. But in general, two-year-old Steel was well-behaved. Mireya was just like her older brother, but she was too well-mannered. She was the epitome of prim and proper. They hardly had any trouble when she was a toddler. So, as luck would have it, fate decided that the Fullbuster couple needed to experience having a mischievous, super playful kid for a change. Heck, even the often-quiet Mireya began whining and wailing whenever she fought with Neron.

The power of Neron!

"Promise daddy that you're not gonna freeze Mire's toys ever again," Gray chided his kid with a firm tone. The boy bit his lip but nodded. "No, I needed to hear your response. You have to say 'yes', or daddy will put you in the no-playtime corner."

This no-playtime corner was simply a corner at the master's bedroom, where a small chair was placed. Juvia created a disciplinary tactic when the then-young Steel was misbehaving. For five minutes, the naughty kid will sit on the chair while facing the wall. That meant no playing, eating, or anything to do for five whole minutes. That's basically a life sentence for a young kid. So far, it worked with the two children. So far, it was still working with Neron, albeit the boy would end up inconsolable from tears. He hated the no-playtime corner and detested the place of doom.

"Ye-yeth," Neron bumbled with his words. This was another concern for the couple, as well. At the age of two, Neron was still yet to say a complete sentence. The doctor assured them that his speech was a little delayed but not an impediment. Social tests showed that the boy responded well, showing signs of wittiness. It was just the development of forming words were a bit slow. Neron loved to talk, even though his words come out as garbled and at times incomprehensible.

"Once you see your older sister, promise me you should say sorry. Try it. Say, 'sorry Mire'," Gray encouraged.

"Thoree, Mreh," Neron repeated in a loud voice.

Gray laughed but proud of his young one. He blew bubbles on Neron's bare belly, eliciting a fit of laughter. "Okay, let's get you dressed up. Personally, I wouldn't mind you wearing nothing but a diaper, but mom will put daddy in no-playtime corner," he winked at his son, who he securely tucked under his arm. "Plus, daddy wants to play with mommy later," he muttered, knowing full well the boy had no idea what the father just said. Still, Neron giggled, making Gray second-guessed himself.

After struggling to put on Neron's shorts and shirt on the boy, Gray made his way towards the kitchen. The smell of pot roast made his stomach growl. "Isn't it lunchtime yet?" he asked his wife who was busily chopping vegetables. "Steel, can you check if Neron's stripping again." He eyed the pre-teen boy washing the dishes. "I'll finish those for you." Steel nodded and left the kitchen.

"Just admit it, Gray-sama. You're no match for our sweet Neron," teased Juvia, as she poked her husband's side.

Gray snorted. "Sweet? He's a little devil, I'm tellin' ya." Juvia giggled loudly in agreement. "But he apologized to Mire like I told him. He's getting there, Juvia. His speech is a just delayed, but he's getting there."

The bluenette wife gave him a sad smile, thinking about the concerns involving their youngest. For every parent, they desire nothing but perfection for their kids. Juvia convinced herself that this was just a roadblock to Neron's growth. Steel took time to be able to control his ice-water ability. Mire used to be quite the anti-social outside the house. All of her children had some drawbacks, but eventually they would get through it. She's sure of it.

Gray, noticing his wife being lost in thoughts, changed the course of discussion. "I saw Lisanna on the way to the market this morning. She told me you rejected the mission she proposed. It sounds like a good one, and perfect for you." He heard her sigh out loud. Gray turned off the tap and faced his wife. "Talk to me, baby."

Juvia stopped her chopping, sending him a thoughtful look. "You want Juvia to be honest?" When Gray nodded, she continued. "Juvia's not sure if Gray-sama will let her."

Her admission made Gray frown. He wasn't sure whether to be angry, annoyed, or offended. "Why would you think that? When was the last time I interfered with your work?" Going on missions were never an issue between the two of them. Sure, they would consult one another about a job, especially if it entailed something quite dangerous. However, Gray had never prevented Juvia from doing what she does best. "We've been married for nine years, Juvia, and yet you think I'll hinder you from going to this mission?"

Juvia shook her head, aiming to rectify the situation. "No, no, no. It's not that, Gray-sama. The mission will last for a week, and Juvia just doesn't want to leave you and the kids alone." She approached her husband and encircled her arms around his waist. Since they've been married for a decade, Juvia knew just how to pacify him. She stood on tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Gray snorted, aware that she was trying to smooth things over. He lifted her chip up so that she's staring up at him. "We'll be fine, baby. Lisanna said that this resort badly needs a water mage. The pay is good as well," he winked at her. "If you still want to do it, go."

Flashing him a beaming smile, which always managed to uplift Gray's moods, Juvia nodded in glee. "Okay, Juvia really wants to go. Aside from the payment, they're also offering free spa massage. Juvia will tell Lisanna-chan after lunch." Juvia jumped up and down, kissing Gray's cheeks simultaneously.

"Finish preparing the food, water mage. Your husband is hungry!" he reprimanded her in jest, the blue-haired wife saluting in compliance.

* * *

"Babe, I cannot believe Neron froze flame-breath's feet," Gray's laughter filled the bedroom he shares with his blue-haired wife.

It was already night time at the Fullbusters household. The family of five arrived home a few hours ago, stopping by for dinner at a lovely family restaurant with the Dragneels.

Gray just finished putting the two young children to bed, and then took a shower. He stepped out of their bathroom, drying his hair, recalling the laugh-out-loud moment when Neron accidentally encased the fire mage's feet in ice.

Just before he neared the bed, where his wife sat, Gray paused in the middle of their room, intensely staring at his wife. Juvia comfortably lounged on her side of the bed, brushing her wavy hair. Adorning her curvaceous body was a babydoll nightgown. Her back was turned on Gray, but the ice mage could just imagine the exposed part of her voluminous bosom. And though the nightgown wasn't flimsy, Gray could just visualize the silhouette of her shape. With a mind of its own, Gray's legs brought him to their bedside, quickly climbing on the bed.

He hummed out loud as he nestled his nose on Juvia's bare shoulder, pressing his chest on her back. "Smells so good. Looks so good." His reward was her bubbly laughter. Gray put his one hand on top of her belly, the other cupping her breast. "I want some of these now." Being in a jovial mood, especially since Neron slept as soon as his head hit the pillow, Gray decided playtime with mommy should be commenced. He pinched the soft skin on Juvia's stomach. "This was once flat. Squishy, squishy," he teased.

"Did you just imply Juvia's fat now?"

Gray laughed. "Nah, it just means more for me to squeeze."

Juvia rolled her eyes and hit his hand. In their almost-a-decade of marriage, Gray remained stoic in public when it comes to affections. She didn't mind at all. Because when their only witnesses were the four corners of their bedroom, the man becomes a pervert, overly touchy-feely, and can be quite the savage in bed. Yet, there were those times that he's the gentlest lover who wouldn't mind to be submissive to Juvia's demands.

The bluenette wriggled free from Gray's embrace to face him instead. She pinched his cheeks, aware that he secretly loved to be treated like a little boy at times. "Juvia thinks her hubby is _shooo cute_," she teased in a baby voice, as if she was talking to Neron.

"Cute, huh? How about after tonight I'll make you not call me cute, but wild and feral?"

Juvia laughed and snorted. She always loved it when he feigned anger. She traced an almost-healed mark on his left shoulder blade and scowled. "Where'd you get this one, Gray-sama? Was it from your last mission?"

Gray glanced at where Juvia's eyes were fixated. He thought about bonking the bluenette's head for not knowing how he got such a nick. "I had some wild rendezvous with a divine vixen last week. I guess I pumped her too hard, instead of moaning out loud, she bit me."

Juvia gasped, unable to digest what she heard. She had no recollection of such event — well the biting, not the 'pumping'. She traced gentle touches on it, as if trying to soothe whatever sting the skin felt at that time. "Juvia doesn't remember," she confessed sadly.

In a flash, Gray rolled Juvia over, her back hitting the mattress with a thud. "I'll show you in detail, so you'll recall what you did," he declared with a dangerous glint. His eyes were filled with lust.

However, Juvia didn't absorb the innuendo of his statement. Instead, she shot him an apologetic look. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. She didn't mean to bite you."

"Baby, bite me all you want," he continued with the teasing. That earned him a delicious kiss on the lips. After deepening the kiss, and pulling away for much needed oxygen, Gray pampered his wife with more soft pecks on her neck, travelling down to her cleavage, and up again to her neck. He just loved nuzzling his lips and nose at the curve of her jaw and behind her earlobes. He knew the spots that tickled her and the exact points that elicited a moan.

"Juvia will miss Gray-sama and the kids when she leaves for her mission," the bluenette told him in between hitched breaths. "So, Gray-sama really doesn't mind if Juvia's going to the Hawthorne Resort?" The trail of kisses abruptly stopped with Gray's lips stationed on the exposed area of Juvia's right breast. Juvia arched her head to check why her husband turned into a statue. "Gray-sama?"

Gray hovered above her supported by his strong arms. Both arms respectively placed on Juvia's side, as if protectively pinning her in place. "What do you mean by _Hawthorne_?" he spat the name as if it was poison.

"They're the client for Juvia's upcoming mission," the water mage explained.

"What?!" Gray moved away from his hovering position and sat up straight. Juvia lifted herself off the bed to face him. "You're not going," he stated firmly.

"But earlier… Gray-sama said Juvia can go. That's why Juvia told Lisanna-chan after lunch. She and master already confirmed it with the client. Juvia cannot just back out. It's unprofessional."

Gray's eyes became tiny slits due to anger. He crossed his arms and gave her a stone-cold look. "I said yes because I didn't know it's that Slate-bastard you're gonna work for. My decision's final. I am not letting you go."

It was Juvia's turn to get exasperated. "Don't call Slate-san a bastard," she couldn't help but say it. Gray's face contorted into something unpleasant, and Juvia knew she made a mistake. "Gray-sama, do you not trust Juvia?"

He grumbled, "I trust you. It's that jerk that I don't trust."

"But you're the only one Juvia loves."

His grimace softened. Sighing out loud, Gray caressed her cheeks. "I know that. It's just…" he trailed off, not wanting his voice to crack. "I almost lost you to him," he whispered, the words barely audible.

Juvia leaned forward to kiss his forehead, as if trying to assure him he will never lose her. "But you didn't, because Juvia chose you." Just to assure him, she added, "The client is the oldest Hawthorne son. Not Slate-san. Plus, Slate-san is scheduled to be married next month."

"And you know that because?"

Juvia chuckled. "Juvia read it on Magnolia Daily. He's a rich man, so it's bound to hit the news all over Fiore."

Gray just grunted. He pulled his wife close to him, burying his face on her floral-scented azure locks. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The embrace spoke volumes of their earnest devotions to each other, even though at times they can be left unspoken. Juvia rubbed his back up and down, as if pacifying a child.

"I just want you with me all the time."

Juvia broke away from his embrace. "Even if Juvia drowns you? Suffocates you?"

"Huh?"

Juvia shook her head, laughing a little. "Don't mind me. It's just a conversation Juvia remembers."

He tugged the hem of her nightgown. "What is it? I'm curious, tell me."

"Well, you know, that conversation you had with Mira-san. You said you disliked Juvia 'cause you feel suffocated."

Gray wore puzzlement like a permanent mask. _ .hell!_ He had no idea what his wife is talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about," he voiced out his thoughts. "What conversation? Usually my convo with Mira goes 'can I get a pint' or 'do you have more waffles' or 'how come you still can't perfect these pastries'." He scratched his head. "I don't remember telling her I'm suffocating cause of you."

Juvia didn't know whether she should be happy or sad that he completely banished that discussion in his mind. Those words were the one that made her decide to put Gray at a distance. If she didn't hear those words from him, perhaps she had a much more happy pregnancy. Perhaps her relationship with Gray could have started earlier than intended.

"It's all in the past now, Gray-sama. Let's just focus on the present to prepare for the future." She placed both hands on his cheeks, gifting him with an affectionate smile.

Yes, they went through a tough time. There were uncertainties when it came to Gray's feelings for her. Juvia willed herself to remove him from her heart. She convinced herself to let go and move on. At the end of it all, her unrequited love was reciprocated ten-fold. She couldn't ask for a better husband, the most loving father, a reliable provider, and a passionate lover.

Since the first time they met, Juvia was always Gray's. And that would remain for a lifetime. Now, she can proudly proclaim that Gray will always be Juvia's.

When Gray was about to probe more about his supposed discussion with Mira, Juvia stilled his lips with an intense lip lock. In that kiss was a promise of forever.

"I'm gonna make sure to leave a lot of marks on your body," Gray warned her with naughty sneer.

"Juvia should leave a mark on her Gray-sama too!" she pouted cutely for him. Juvia leaned forward and placed her soft lips just above his left pectoral. She sucked on the skin lightly but for a prolonged duration. Gray stared at her in awe. When she pulled back, a reddish mark was emblazoned on the surface, the place where his beating heart resides.

Proud of her work, Juvia clapped her hand. "The reddening is temporary, but Juvia bets her mark reached that beating organ inside," she winked at him. "Now, Juvia has claimed Gray-sama forever!"

"And this Gray-sama will do the same thing to _Juvia-hime_!" Making his wife draw her breath sharply, he swiftly pulled the fabric that hid her left breast from his hungry eyes. Without waiting any second, he pounced on the bare hardening bead with his tongue, lapping on it like a wild carnivore. "Gray will mark this first and proceed with the other one soon. Just you wait, Juvia-hime."

Juvia closed her eyes, lost in the electrifying sensation his sucking and licking provided. Her fingers were clutching tightly on the blanket.

"MOMMY!"

Juvia jerked her eyelids open. Gray continued to lick.

"MO-MMMMMMMY!"

Juvia tried to move but her husband kept her in place. Gray rested his forehead on the valley of her breasts. "Can I freeze her for once, babe?" Gray groaned when their baby girl kept yelling for her mother. "You spoil her too much. Let's leave her be and she'll eventually stop," Gray instructed his wife.

Mireya may be a timid child, but when she decided to whine, oh WHINE and WHINE she'll do.

"Please, DAAAADDDY. Help Mire!"

Right away, Gray was on his feet, struggling to put on his pyjamas. He was only wearing his boxers at the moment, and god-forbid his kid would see the strain on his lower half of the body. "I'll be there, princess," he yelped in frustration when he couldn't quite put his one leg inside the pants. He was out of their room as soon as he pulled up his pajamas on.

"And he tells me that Juvia spoils her too much!" Juvia rolled her eyes, fixed her nightgown, and grabbed her robe. It wouldn't be an ordinary evening at the Fullbusters if one of their kids went to sleep without any commotion first. She let herself out of the room, ready to be welcomed with a catastrophe called Mireya. Or quite possibly, named Neron!

* * *

The couple found their little girl standing in the middle of her bedroom, her feet frozen, quite literally. The culprit was none other than her younger brother, who was nowhere in sight. Since the staircase leading to downstairs was blocked with a safety gate, there were only a few places upstairs where the mini-villain had run to.

"Oh my…" exclaimed Juvia. This was the first time one of the family members had been frozen by the devious Neron. "He must've really liked the idea of freezing someone's feet," the mother added, reminiscing to hours earlier where a certain fire dragon slayer was the first victim.

"Neron stole Mire's Grayie," the girl told her father, pertaining to her favourite plush toy her mom had given her — the Gray-sama doll.

Gray kissed his daughter's flushed cheeks, which were wet from tears of anger and frustration. "Is it hurting your feet, princess?" he asked concerned. Since Neron still had no control of his magic, often times the ice he produces could be easily melted. Fortunately, his baby daughter shook her head. Mireya also didn't mind the cold.

"Juvia will melt it, Gray-sama," the blue-haired mother volunteered. "Why don't you look for our ice-villain instead?"

Gray ruffled Mireya's hair, hoping the girl wouldn't cry again. Just before Gray stepped out of the room, Steel entered carrying a naked Neron in his arms.

"Here's the rascal you're looking for, dad," Steel announced, tucking the struggling toddler from his clutch. "He was running around naked again." He handed his brother to his father, and eyed the melting masterpiece surrounding Mireya's feet. "I'll do that, mom," he offered as he knelt down beside his mother. Steel smiled at Mireya. "I have Grayie in my room. After I melt this ice, let's go there and get him, okay," he spoke gently to his sister.

Mireya nodded happily. "Can Steel tell me a story about the Water King and the Ice Queen?" she pleaded to her brother. "Only until Mire falls asleep," she added, hoping it was enough to convince her big brother. Mireya loved hearing about the blue-haired king who resides in a palace underwater. This king fell madly in love with a queen from the Ice kingdom. Even with long dark hair, Mireya always imagined the Ice Queen looking like her mom.

Steel pondered the question, not exactly in the mood for storytelling. The begging of his only sister was enough to persuade him. "Okay, but promise me no more fighting with Neron."

"Mire promises!" she agreed with gusto, albeit shooting a sharp gaze towards the butt naked boy in their dad's arms. Once the melting of the ice was completed, Mire took Steel's arms, dragged him outside her room to go to his, and fetched Grayie.

Juvia and Gray then brought Neron to his room. The mother faced Neron, who was now quietly behaving in Gray's tight hold. "Neron," Juvia said his name sternly. This time the toddler was aware of his mom's serious tone. He looked at Juvia with teary eyes. Juvia didn't budge. "Don't ever, ever freeze anyone's feet again. Understand?" she directed her gaze straight to his eyes. The boy knew the implications if he didn't say yes to his mom. When he nodded, Juvia wiped the flowing tears from his cheeks. "Also, when daddy or mommy puts you to bed, don't climb over your bed and out of your room. Try to sleep again, or call mommy or daddy instead. Don't fight with Mire," she scolded, hoping her disciplinary voice reached him.

"Yeth, mumm," he responded as best as he could.

"Okay, daddy will tuck you in. Good night, my ice prince," Juvia kissed his cheek to reassure her son she still loved him despite being strict.

Neron shook his head. "Nooo. Want Steel," he protested, aware that Mireya would be having a storytelling event with their older brother. Again, he tried to wrestle himself from Gray's hold, wanting to get down on the ground. "Want Steel!" he insisted to his father.

Gray shot Juvia a look to help him out, but the bluenette only winked at her husband. "Handle your naked son, Gray-sama," she kissed the wiggling Neron's cheek and patted Gray on the back. "If you want to play with Juvia, make sure our youngest prince goes to bed soon," she whispered in his ears in coquettish charm, sending shivers down his spine. Juvia laughed when Gray scowled at her. She let herself out of Neron's room with a laugh.

"Can I freeze him this time?" he called out.

"Do what you want, Gray-sama. Just make sure he goes to sleep with clothes on," the wife replied without going back in the room.

"Well, kiddo, it's freezing time," he warned the toddler, who somewhat beamed at the idea of being frozen. Gray managed to put Neron's pyjamas and tucked him in. The boy's eyes were drooping from the state of sleepiness, but he kept fighting it. With a sigh, Gray made the blanket a little cooler with a dash of ice magic. The feeling of coldness enveloped the boy, a smile painted on his face, his system entering the state of slumber. "That's my son," he whispered proudly.

A few minutes passed by and Neron was already snoring lightly. Gray placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and lifted himself off the bed. As he left the toddler's room, he could hear Steel's voice inside Mireya's room. His stories, the one Juvia used to tell him, always served as a lullaby to the little girl. Gray didn't want to disturb them.

After all, inside the master bedroom, the most wonderful, sexy, loving, caring, beautiful maiden was awaiting his return.

"You're all mine now, Juvia," he growled at the seductive goddess on the bed.

This was indeed a typical night at the Lockser-Fullbuster household.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**a/n: So... this is it. the conclusion of my story. my very first Fairy Tail fanfic. it's a little bittersweet. I've had fun writing it, and I'm truly thankful to those who took the time to leave a review:**

**Meffisto, mgaa, IxiaLiliana, Darkhope, cheese, endingsarenotalwaysbad, gruvia-raid, wilathewitch, agirlworthfighting4, Snavej, majinbuu00, NudgeThePyro, Frogger, TheRedSin, pinkishsilhouette, Depressica, Xo56oX, BrigitteoO, Shelaus, Gruvia57, Hansloth, IrishDreamer4, AliceMitch09, Giotto27, , Ali, Voltage lover, Laudi14, Dunkin0, Twinkle, viahung, dianaloveanime, xXmini-chibiXx**

**as well to all the GUESTS who took time to leave a feedback, not to mention those who followed/favourited the story. A BIG AND SINCERE THANK YOU.**

**I'm putting the tag 'COMPLETE' for this story, but I might revisit it with a chapter or two featuring their children. I've another planned GrUvia fanfic (AU-setting, romance and mystical, supernatural-esque). I hope most of you, if not all, will read and enjoy it. **

**so for now, fellow Gruvians, lovable Fairy Tailers, and amazing readers, ADIEU! MATA NE~**


End file.
